Unexpected Love
by bluemercury40
Summary: The anime never revealed what Yuu is thinking. It was always from Miki's point of view. Now this story focuses on him, his thoughts and his love story. Small details have been changed but it doesn't affect anything much. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"We've decided to switch partners with the Koishikawas!" Yuu's parents announced brightly.  
  
This is unexpected, thought Yuu. A slight look of shock showed on his handsome features. As his parents continued to happily explain to him how they met the Koishikawas and how they conveniently fell in love with each others' partners, Yuu was thinking his life couldn't have gotten even more complicated as it is already.  
  
With that reminder in mind, Yuu's thoughts turned dark but none of it showed on his face. Yuu has yet to find his real father.  
  
But, seeing the joy on his parent's face, Yuu decided to be happy for them. With a smile, he congratulated them. They thanked him for his consideration and then looked at each other, smiling broadly. They could already picture the grand beginning they were going to embark on soon.  
  
"Oh yes, Yuu. Before I forget, we are going to have dinner with the Koishikawas and their daughter the day after tomorrow. Will you be there?"  
  
Yuu glanced at their expectant faces. "Sure, why not," he shrugged. "I'm going out." And with that, Yuu was out walking down the street.  
  
"Hmm...that was easier than I thought,"Yuu's mother muttered to her husband as she watched her son walk leisurely away from the house from the living room window.  
  
Under the calm expression, Yuu was in an emotional turmoil. This doesn't change anything, Yuu thought determinedly. They can remarry or whatever but I'm still going to find out who my real father is. That matters.  
  
Yuu continued walking aimlessly, still in his brooding thoughts. Soon, he found himself walking in the park. A distant sound drew him further into the park. Suddenly, a startling view greeted him.  
  
There in the middle of the park, hitting a tennis ball against the wall repeatedly, was the most beautiful girl Yuu has ever seen. Surely that can't be right. Yuu has seen plenty of beautiful girls who had thrown themselves all over him in the past. This girl was just average compared to them.  
  
But there was something about this girl as she moved through her motions that captured Yuu's attention right away. Yuu couldn't quite figure it out. He watched her silently, wondering.  
  
A few hits later, the girl missed the ball and decided to rest a bit. She laid down her racquet and picked up her pink towel, wiping away her sweat. The sight left Yuu oddly breathless.  
  
"Aha! It's the towel monster!"  
  
The cry knocked Yuu out of his reverie. His eyes moved away and rested on a group of dressed up kids as they ran towards the girl with their water guns. What's going on now?  
  
The girl paused in her ministration and turned towards the sound of the cry. "Huh?"  
  
A spurt of water was her answer. "Ahh!!!" She was wet all over!  
  
"Yay! We got it! Hurray!" the kids cheered over their victory.  
  
A deep, scary laughter interrupted their celebration. Yuu puzzled over this for a while and realised suddenly that it actually came from the girl underneath the towel.  
  
"You think you've got me, eh? Well, I won't die that easily!" the girl raised her arms threateningly with the towel and moved towards the kids.  
  
The kids backed away fearfully and with the sudden lunge from the towel monster, they ran screaming and scampering away.  
  
The girl gave a huge smile and laughed out loud at the retreating kids. A sudden look of mischieviousness flashed across her face and soon she was chasing after the kids after grabbing her stuff with her.  
  
Yuu couldn't contained it any longer. He was bursting with laughter at the amusing play before him just now.  
  
This girl was funny. He had never laughed like this before at a girl in his life. She was certainly different from all the girls he's met in the past. Those girls always noticed him first before he notices them. And then they'd put on an act to get his attention. But it's interesting to know how this girl behaved when caught unawares.  
  
Something pink on the ground not far from where the girl was standing, caught Yuu's attention. Running towards it, Yuu bent to pick it up. It was the girls wrist band. She must have dropped it when she was in a hurry to catch up with those kids.  
  
Yuu looked around to see where the funny yet attractive girl had gone to. Oh well, maybe I'll return it to her if I see her around sometime. Yuu looked down at the initials sewn on the wrist band. M.K. Whatever this M.K girl's real name is, Yuu certainly hope he would see her again because he had a feeling that to get to know her would be the best thing that could ever happen to him. He's not certain why, but his every instinct tells him that it could be worth it.  
  
With a grin, Yuu clasp the wrist band in his hand and turned to go back to his home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tomorrow is the day, Yuu thought to himself as he got ready for a walk into town. Tomorrow, he was going to meet with the Koishikawas and their daughter Miki. His parents imformed him that she was of the same age as he is.   
  
Great. Yuu didn't think much of this Miki or the Matsuuras. They were just an extended family that he would be living with in the future. He could adjust. It was dispassionate of him, but he found out that his life was a lie and being dispassionate was the only thing that kept him sane most of the time.   
  
The memory of the mysterious girl in the park flashed across his mind. Yuu smiled. The wrist band was in his pocket. He didn't think he would meet with the girl that soon, but why not? Besides, keeping it close by strangely comforts him.   
  
Soon, Yuu found himself in front of his working place. It was a clothes shop owned by this cool looking guy with shades. His boss was nice although a bit eccentric. But the money was good so he didn't mind at all. It helped him to save some money for his trips.   
  
Yuu was planning to become a famous architect one day. Sometime in the past, he discovered that his real father could be his mother's old boss. The famous architect. Wanting to see what his supposedly real father's life was like, Yuu started visiting buildings of his creation. And then somewhere along the way, he found that he had the same passion. That's why Yuu was working part-time. He wanted to save up money to explore the rest of his father's famous buildings and maybe others'.   
  
"Yo, Yuu!" his boss waved from the front of his shop.   
  
"Yo!" Yuu greeted back. His boss invited him to have a cup of coffee with him. Coffee seemed like a good idea, so Yuu accepted and sat down with his boss, a cup of coffee in his hand.   
  
He and his boss chat about mundane stuff between sips. It was pleasant. Suddenly, something caught Yuu's eye from across the street. A young girl with her fiery red hair tied up in two pigtails, dashed down the street in a hurry. It was his mysterious girl from the park the other day!   
  
Yuu couldn't believe his good fortune at having to meet her so soon. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to speak with the girl and return her wrist band, Yuu thanked his boss for the coffee and chased after her. His boss blinked in surprise at the unexpected exit.   
  
After a while, Yuu paused for a breath. The girl could sure run. Yuu looked around and found the girl standing not far away with another girl. Yuu smiled and took out the wrist band from his pocket and moved towards them.   
  
When he was within earshot, Yuu stopped and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Miki! Where were you? I've been waiting here for you for like hours!"  
  
Yuu paused at the name. Miki. It sounded vaguely familiar. A strange feeling stole over him.   
  
"Ah! Sorry Meiko. I was caught up for a while," The mysterious girl puffed out while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Miki Koishikawa! The least you could do was call me that you were going to be late. Well!"  
  
With a shock, Yuu suddenly realised why the name sounded so familiar. Yuu glanced at his mysterious girl from the park and then looked down at the initials on the wrist band in his hand. M.K. Miki Koishikawa. It cannot be.  
  
The two girls started to move away. The mysterious girl, Miki, was still apologizing to her friend.   
  
Yuu was in denial. Why is it that the girl that he found strangely attracted to had to be the one girl he can't get too close to? Before this, the Koishikawas didn't matter in his life. He was planning to treat them and their daughter as politely as a good stepson would do and then ignore them most of the time. Because to be intimate with them would create further complications in his already complicated life. But now, his mysterious girl, turned out to be none other than his future stepsister, Miki Koishikawa.  
  
A sudden anger held Yuu in its grip. Yuu clenched his fist over the wrist band. But just as soon as the anger came, his anger was swept away. His fingers relaxed its grip. Yuu had made up his mind. For eventhough Miki was his stepsister, that doesn't mean that he couldn't get to know her. He would just have to put aside the strange attraction he had for her before and concentrate on knowing her as a sister.   
  
As Yuu thought this, he took a step towards the two girls ahead of him. A few more steps and soon Yuu was right behind them, following. The two girls in front of him didn't notice his presence. They were laughing and talking cheerfully. The sight of Miki laughing lightened Yuus heart. She really was pretty when she laughed like that.   
  
The other girl was very beautiful as well, but it didn't attract Yuu as Miki did. Where Meiko was all gentle sophistication, Miki was a bundle of energy with unpredictable emotions.   
  
The two girls stopped at the supermarket. Miki was looking at this tower of cans when suddenly one slipped in her grasp and nearly toppled the whole thing! Miki quickly prevented it from crashing. Glancing from left to right to see if anybody noticed, she gave a relieved sigh and moved away from the dangerous tower. Yuu laughed silently nearby. She was a clutz.   
  
Next they went to the gift shop. Miki was smiling and admiring at every single trinket on display. Her artless admiration made Yuu's heart skip a beat. Her passion held Yuu enthralled. He wondered how it would feel to be under that kind of passionate admiration.   
  
Soon they were moving towards an ice cream vendor. The girls bought themselves an ice cream cone each and was laughing away. Yuu decided to buy one himself. Somehow the ice cream tasted better that it ever did before. Yuu was having a nice time following Miki and watching her theartrics.  
  
"Ah! It's the Towel Monster!" a sudden cry came not far away.   
  
Miki and Meiko turned towards the sound. "Huh? It's you guys again," Miki gave a weak smile at Meiko's questioning glance.   
  
"Big sis, come play with us!" the young crime fighters wanabe cried out.   
  
"But, but..." Meiko grinned as Miki made an attempt to escape. In the end, Miki gave in and decided to entertain the kids. Surprised at this unexpectant turn of events, Yuu followed them to a nearby park.   
  
As Yuu finished his ice cream cone, he watch Miki. She was trying to mimic their pose and the children were laughing at her ridiculous attempts. One kid stood up to demonstrate to her again. But no matter how she did it, it still came out funny. Yuu laughed silently again to himself. Not only is she a clutz but she has no coordination either. But watching her was still fun.   
  
After some time, Miki and Meiko waved goodbye to the kids and walked back into town. They were walking past this cafe when suddenly a foreign couple asked them for direction.   
  
Yuu decided to take a break and have a cup of coffee from across the street. When he sat down outside the opposite cafe, Miki was trying to give directions. She was waving her arms about one moment and scratching her head the next. She was either sure of the way or she was confused. Either way, she wasn't helping at all and the foreign couple just laughed at her. Yuu understood how the foreign couple felt. Watching her would make anyone laugh.   
  
Suddenly the foreign man who was listening to her saw Yuu was watching them. He spoke to Miki and pointed at Yuu. Miki paused in mid action and turned around to look.   
  
Not wanting her to see he was spying on her, Yuu stood up hurriedly and walked away before she could spot him. Miki didn't see him. Indeed, she was still slightly dizzy from her own vigorous movements just now.   
  
Yuu was feeling good. Every nerve in his body was tingling and he was now looking forward to the dinner tomorrow. Yuu cast a last glance at the wrist band in his hand and then shoved it in his pants pocket.   
  
Yuu picked up his pace and raced towards home. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to it. Mostly, he was looking forward to personally meeting with Miki Koishikawa.   
  
That day, Yuu told his parents that he would meet them at the restaurant later after school. His parents wondered at his enthusiasm but nodded in agreement.   
  
Yuu spent his day in the school in a hurry. All he could think about was tonight's dinner. He was late. They were waiting for him. She was waiting.   
  
Finally, he came to the restaurant. The waiter showed him in. He was moving towards their table. And there she was, sitting prettily beside her parents. Miki Koishikawa. Yuu smiled at her and said hello. Miki looked stunned but not as stunned as he was feeling. She was absolutely enchanting.   
  
Yuu realised then, that his life with her will never be the same again. He realised that he can't be just polite with her. He realised that with her, he had to know everything about her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Love   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I am absolutely against this!" a furious Miki stood up to announce to the occupants of the dinner table at the restaurant.   
  
The Matsuuras and Miki's parents looked astonished at her outburst.   
  
But Yuu wasn't all that surprised. Judging from her past actions, this is something that she would most naturally do. But he didn't count on her refusing the change of their family relations so vehemently when he was looking forward to it though.  
  
"But why, Miki?" her parents ask. Clearly, they didn't think it would be much of a problem for her. Miki started telling everyone how ridiculous she found the idea of her parents switching partners and why she loved her family as it is even with her parents' flaws. During her passionate denial, she had even started to cry.   
  
Yuu stared at her silently and then looked down at his bowl of soup. Miki really didn't want their parents together. While I have just accepted the change as long as it didn't affect his plans, Miki has expressed her honest opinion about the whole thing.   
  
"Don't you care about how we feel? Don't you care what your son thinks of this?" Miki look pleadingly at Yuu for backup.   
  
"Not really. I don't mind," Yuu said without thinking. Miki looked shocked, her tears drying up. Her eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets as she stared at him. Yuu sipped at his tea to cover his smile. Her reaction was as refreshing as ever but at least she's stopped crying.   
  
Miki looked away, shaking her head disbelievingly. Looking at her parents again determinedly she went on to say,"Anyway, I don't want to be separated from either of my parents!" at this remark, both the parents brightened.   
  
"Don't worry, Miki! We won't be separated at all. This is because we've decided to buy a new house and move in together. All of us under one roof! That way, you and Yuu will still have both their parents. We'll be one big happy family, isn't that great?"   
  
Miki's eyes bulged out again at this strange new turn of events. "What?! That sounds absolutely insane!"   
  
Yuu understood how Miki felt. Indeed, if Yuu hadn't known about his real father and made his future plans already, he would have been in her position doing the same thing also.   
  
But he's not. Just a few minutes ago, he had already made a new plan. One that involved getting to know her. But in order to do that, he would need to have an excuse to see her. And their family living together was one.   
  
Everybody looked at Miki with hurt expressions on their faces. Miki faltered in mid denial. The look on their faces somehow put her in a spot as if she was about to ruin their lives forever.   
  
"Why don't you just accept it," Yuu continued to sip his tea but inside he's hoping that she would take his advice.   
  
He could practically feel her stare again. Her hands were clenched on the table, her body shaking with her emotions. For a brief moment, Yuu thought she would actualy continue to refuse the whole crazy idea. But he was pleasantly surprised when she said, "I...I understand," she finally relents.   
  
A great big cheer sounded around the table. Both their parents danced in joy when Miki finally gave in.   
  
Miki looked down miserably. Yuu's heart strings tugged at the dejected look on her face. She looked so fragile at that moment, so alone that he wanted to just reach out and comfort her, to tell her that everything will be okay. But there will be plenty of time for that later.   
  
For now, he was just glad. Glad that there will be more of Miki in his life. He would make it up to her. She will never find another reason to cry again. Because Yuu will be there as her brother to make sure of that. Yuu still has some mixed feelings about the new role, but he would clear that up as he go along. 


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Love   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yuu put down the last box of his stuff in his new room. So, this is how my new life is going to start. A light feeling came over him. I wonder how Miki is faring. It's been weeks since he's seen her eversince that dinner function and now they've shifted into their new house.   
  
Yuu went downstairs to look for her. Finally, he found her. She was sitting in the middle of the living room, watching her parents silently. She was having that sad look on her face again. Well, he'll have to fix that up right away. Coincidentally, he was suppose to buy some food for everybody after a hard days work. Why not bring her along?  
  
With a bounce in his step, he moved behind Miki and tapped her lightly on the head with his wallet. Knocked out of her reverie, Miki winced and glared up at him, rubbing the injured spot on her head where he rudely hit her. "What?!"  
  
"Don't just sit there and do nothing, Miki. Come and follow me to get the food for everybody."  
  
Miki puts on a face at Yuu but gets up to follow, reluctantly. With a smile, Yuu turned and led the way out.   
  
At the store, Miki was still sulking. When Yuu asked what did she want to eat she just muttered under her breath. Yuu grinned and just let her continue sulking. It just makes him want to tease her more to see her reaction.   
  
Soon, they were on their way home with food in hand. Earlier, Yuu had bought some bubble gum and offered some to Miki. By that time, Miki had stopped sulking and was soon back to her original mood. And now, she's still brooding silently.   
  
Yuu stopped walking and Miki looked up questioningly. "Why are you so quiet, Miki?" Miki blinked at him. Although Miki looked adorable in her befuddled state right now, but Yuu just couldn't help adding in, "Is it because you've given up?" and sure enough a spark appeared in her eyes and she narrowed them as she looked at Yuu.   
  
"Those rude things you just said doesn't quite seem to match with your handsome face," she rudely replied.   
  
Biting back a grin, Yuu also replied with a narrow look of his own,"At least I'm handsome. Those rude things you just said doesn't match with your ugly face at all," Miki glared back. Yuu just blew out a bubble in her face.  
  
Suddenly, Miki looked sad again. "I've accepted it all for now," Yuu paused. "But I still believe in what I said!" Miki looked up determinedly at him. Yuu's bubble gum popped.   
  
This is the side of Miki that he liked. Miki that is passionate about things. Yuu smiled. "Of course, these things take time. It's hard to accept such drastic changes in ones life. But why not for now, let's call it a truce?" Yuu held out his hand for her to shake.   
  
Miki's face looked surprised but softened at his sudden offer. Hesitantly, Miki started to smile her little smile and reach out to take his hand.   
  
Smiling all the while, Yuu put something in Miki's hand. Miki blinked and looked down at the gift Yuu left in her hand. A look of astonishment washed over her face at the wad of bubble gum that Yuu had just been chewing on but somehow found its way into her palm.   
  
Yuu stepped back to wait for the explosion to come. It wasn't too long before a look of dawning came over Miki and she burst out in an angry exclamation at Yuu's childish prank.   
  
Yuu couldn't hold it any longer and he ran off laughing at the look on her face. Miki was soon chasing after Yuu all the while holding the wad of bubble gum in her tightly clenched raised fist. Miki looked as if she would like to throw the gum at his head. If she did, Yuu think he would actually laugh even harder.   
  
The next day, it was back to school. But Yuu won't be going back to his old school anymore. During the past few weeks, his parents have enrolled him to Miki's school at his request. He told them it would be easier for him since it's nearer to their new house. But besides that, he found out that Miki's school is near where his real father is working. It suited his plans very well. What's more, he got to tease Miki everyday in school. I wonder how she'll take it when she finds out.  
  
Speaking of Miki, there she was, not far away from the school gates. She was walking beside the same girl the other day in town. What was her name again? Yuu didn't ponder over this slight detail very long because he just overheard Miki saying to her friend how she'd find peace and quiet from her strange new family in school.   
  
With a grin, Yuu ran up behind her and once again, hit Miki on the head with his school bag. Miki was halfway through her sentence when she was nearly toppled over from the sudden impact on her head. Her eyes was already looking daggers back at the rude person that would dare to hit her on her already previously injured head.   
  
When she saw it was the same person that originally hit her on the head the day before, she paused, "Yuu? What on earth are you doing here at my school?!" her eyes widened when she saw Yuu was wearing her school's uniform with her school badge sewn on his breast pocket.  
  
Yuu explained to her the new situation and when Miki realised that Yuu was actually going to invade her life in school as well she burst out in denial,"But you can't be in my school! No, you must go back to your old one! Please, just go back!"   
  
Yuu's eyes twinkled but he feigned a look of curiousity, "Oh?" He was about to say something more when suddenly somebody called out to Miki. Yuu and Miki turned and looked behind at whoever that called out.   
  
Some handsome chap was running up to Miki. Yuu paused and looked at the sudden change in Miki's face. Her whole face lighted up as she saw who it was that called. She had already forgotten what she was about to say to him and was paying her full attention to the newcomer. Yuu felt a twinge in his heart at her smile for the handsome guy with the brown hair.   
  
Yuu realised that although he had seen Miki smiled before but she has never smiled at him quite like that before. It was as if she was almost...Yuu's face hardened at the unexpected possibility.   
  
Miki had forgotten about him within seconds when this guy showed up. This kind of thing has never happened to him before. He watched as she walked ahead with the new guy, in a world of their own. In his quest to know her, he hadn't realised that she might already have some guy in her life. The thought didn't bode well with Yuu.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
A soft cough sounded behind Yuu and he turned to discover the girl who's name he had forgotten, standing all the while beside him as he stared at Miki. "Hi, my name is Meiko. Nice to meet you," she smiled up at him knowingly.  
  
Yuu greeted back and introduced himself as well. But his eyes soon strayed back to the couple ahead. He couldn't help asking, "Are they a couple?" his heart clenched in denial.   
  
"No, they're not. Well, actually, they could have been, seeing as to how close they are. But Ginta turned her down a long time ago," Meiko informed Yuu.  
  
"Oh?" slowly Yuu let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. He didn't realise that Meiko was staring at him.   
  
Eventhough Meiko tells him this, it still seemed as if Miki have some feelings for the guy. His heart started to pound loudly in his ears. This Ginta guy may be over her, but is she over him? 


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Love   
  
Chapter 5  
  
The school bell rang, indicating break time. Everybody in class started to talk or eat their house-packed lunches. Yuu watched Miki who was sitting a few rows away from him. It was by pure chance that Yuu was assigned the same class as Miki.   
  
Miki was now taking out her lunch box and opening it to eat. Her friend, Meiko, was sitting beside her. Yuu was thinking of whether to join them but before he could even decide, a group of girls suddenly surrounded him, blocking his view of Miki.   
  
"Hello, Yuu! I'm Airi! Nice to meet you!" a similar greeting came from each of the girls that were beginning to crowd around him. They were all trying to get his attention and soon they were offering their lunches to him.   
  
Back in his old school, the girls in his class were always offering their lunches to him too. And almost always he had to eat them out of politeness or else risk hurting their feelings. That's why he never brought his own lunch. He never got to eat them anyway with the steady supply from the girls in his class. And it looks like it's going to be the same case in this class. Yuu just smiled weakly at them all.   
  
Yuu risked a peek at Miki. Miki was still absorbed with her lunch and talking to Meiko. It looked as if she didn't even notice the swarm of girls around him. Yuu felt a bit bereft by this.   
  
A sudden idea came upon Yuu. "Hey, Miki!" Miki turned to look back at him. Yuu excused himself from the girls and tried not to look at their dissapointed faces. He quickly made his way to Miki's table.   
  
"What?" Miki looked at him questioningly.   
  
"Since I'm new in this school, I was wondering if you could give me a tour during our break."  
  
Miki looked down at her already empty lunch box. She was probably trying to use her lunch as an escape not to take him around but seeing as she had already finished, she finally relented,"Oh, alright," she stood up, packed away her lunch box and made a move to lead Yuu out of the classroom. Behind them, Meiko just watched and smiled.   
  
Yuu was relieved. Miki was a ticket for him to get away from all those girls back there. Actually, he could have gone by himself but the girls would have followed and offered to guide him. But with Miki with him, they would not have an excuse to...for now.  
  
Soon, they were moving down the school halls. Miki was grumbling beside him. "Why do you need me to guide you for?" Yuu tried to think of a reason but came up with none.  
  
"Come on, it's just for a while. Anyway, our break time is about to finish," he finished lamely. But Miki looked as if she accepted it.   
  
"Miki! Yuu!" somebody called them from behind. Yuu and Miki turned to look. It was a teacher.   
  
"Oh, Namura sensei!" Miki exclaimed, happy to see him.   
  
"Hi, Miki. You must be Yuu, right? I've never seen you around before but you were walking beside Miki so I assumed you must be Yuu. Your parents came to see me. Here are your transfer documents you need to fill up," Namura handed over the papers. Now Yuu remembered. His parents told him the other day that they've spoken to a Mr. Namura on their situation.   
  
"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Namura sensei," Yuu took the papers.   
  
"Well, I got to go to the next class now. Good luck!" he walked away, waving back at them.   
  
Miki waved back. "Did you know, Namura sensei is also my tennis club coach?" Miki smiled at Yuu. Yuu just looked at Miki, transfixed by her cheerful smile.   
  
Suddenly Miki's smile faltered as a sudden thought occured to her, "Which reminds me, you haven't sign up for any clubs yet! What are you going to join?" Miki looked suspiciously anxious.  
  
Yuu thought for a while, "Well, back in my old school I was also in the tennis club..."   
  
Before Yuu could finish Miki rushed in to say, "Please don't join my tennis club!"   
  
Yuu was slightly irritated by this. Why was Miki telling him not to join her club? He wasn't even thinking of joining it anyway. But to hear her demand him not to so vehemently just annoyed him a little. "That's very rude of you," Yuu narrowed his eyes at Miki.  
  
Miki steels herself up and puts on a determined look on her face, "I don't care!"  
  
"Well, I'm not planning to join any clubs anyway," at that remark, Miki quiet down and blinked at him.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Yuu turned away from Miki. He couldn't tell Miki the truth. It's too personal. How could he tell Miki that he was planning to spend his free time searching for his real father? At that reminder, Yuu was brought back to his main purpose. He was so caught up with wanting to spend time with Miki that he almost forgot about finding his real father, which had consumed his mind over the years.   
  
Instead, he just answered,"I just need the free time doing something else."  
  
"Doing what? To study?" Miki looks puzzled.   
  
Yuu looked at her,"You could say that." Miki's cute little face just looked even more confused. But, not wanting her to dwell on it too much, he changed the subject. "What's that building over there?" Yuu pointed at the building that was in his view outside the window.   
  
Miki blinked and looked at what he was pointing at. "Oh that? That's the school library. Nobody goes there much except for Meiko. But then again, she's in the Literature club, so they naturally need a lot of references."   
  
Yuu wasn't really paying attention to the building earlier but now that he had, he was captured by the design of the building. It was a very old building. But the age just made it look majestic for some reason. Yuu suddenly decided to check out the building.   
  
Just then, the bell rang, indicating that break time was over. Miki was about to run back to class. "Hey, Miki. I'm going to skip the next period. See you in P.E session after that," With that Yuu walked away. He heard Miki calling his name, but his mind was already on the library building.   
  
Soon, Yuu found himself standing in the library looking at one of its beautifully designed windows. Its beauty reminded him why he wanted to become an architect one day.   
  
Yuu suddenly looked determined. Miki was already his stepsister, although not officially, but she might as well be. And what's more, it would seem that she's still hung up over Ginta. What would he gain by spending time with her so much? Yuu felt his heart clench a little but he quelled the feeing. He could see her everyday in their house anyway. That should be enough. Right now, he should concentrate on finding his real father. He must!  
  
He mustn't lose focus! 


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
He mustn't lose focus! He mustn't lose focus! Yuu kept repeating to himself during P.E.   
  
He was so determined earlier in the library. But during P.E, when he saw Miki at the other end of the school multipurpose hall with the rest of the girls, all of it was forgottened in the space of that few seconds. His heart had skipped a beat.  
  
Seeing Miki in her gym clothes reminded him of the day when he saw her at the park. She looked amazing back then, and now she still looked amazing.   
  
Yuu turned back to the game at hand. He was playing basketball with the rest of the guys. So far his side was winning. Yuu was focusing all his energy and attention in the game in the hopes that he could get Miki out of his mind.   
  
He moved among the players. He dribbled, he shot a 3 point score. He dribbled again and did a slam dunk. To the others he seemed unstoppable. But inside Yuu just kept on repeating to himself to focus.   
  
Soon, he was faced with Ginta. Ginta was also in their class. How unfortunate for Yuu. Suddenly he pictured Miki smiling up at Ginta. A look of determination came over Yuu. He managed to dodge Ginta's block. That gave Yuu just a little satisfaction.   
  
A sudden scream from the other end of the hall stopped the game. Yuu glanced at the direction of the scream. Some sort of commotion was happening at the girls' side of the hall.   
  
The girls moved aside and Yuu saw that someone was lying on the floor unconscious. People were starting to gather. Yuu ran over as well. When he saw who was lying on the floor, he thought his heart may just stop beating. It was Miki!   
  
Miki wasn't looking when a basketball hit her face and then she completely passed out! Without a single thought except that Miki was hurt, Yuu scooped Miki up in his arms and demanded to know where's the school's clinic. Somebody told him the direction. It was Meiko. Soon he was striding away with Miki towards the clinic. Meiko followed silently behind. All the while, his heart was pounding and for the second time he forgot to stay focus.   
  
The school nurse looked shocked when she saw Yuu with Miki in his arms. The nurse ushered him in and he lay Miki gently on the bed. The nurse inspected Miki,"She has a slight bump on her forehead but nothing major. Right now what she needs is rest. She'll come around soon," the nurse turned to look at Yuu. "Why don't you go and change."  
  
Yuu looked blankly at the nurse. He was still feeling a little shock. He wanted to stay but he didn't know what he could do for Miki. "Yuu? Maybe you should go and change. I'll take care of Miki," Yuu turned to look at who had spoken. It was Meiko. He hadn't noticed that she had followed. Yuu nodded gratefully.   
  
Yuu went off to change. He planned to check on Miki after that. Half an hour later, after a quick shower and change, he was On his way back to the clinic, Yuu slowed down and thought about his promise to himself earlier. Whatever happened to his focus? It was forgottened as soon as this happened. Miki easily took away his focus without even uttering a word. She brought out the protective side of him that he never knew he had it in him.   
  
Meiko was just coming out of the clinic. "Yuu?"  
  
"How is she?" Yuu asked, trying not to look too worried.   
  
"She's inside," Meiko smiled at him. She moved aside to let him in.   
  
Yuu walked in. He didn't hear the door close silently behind him. His eyes were trained on the girl lying in the bed behind the drapes. He reached out to pull the drapes aside. Miki had her eyes closed.  
  
"Miki? Are you asleep?" Yuu moved silently towards her. He stood there watching her. The window was open and a slight breeze was blowing gently, ruffling her hair a little.   
  
Time stood still for a moment. Yuu just stared at Miki's sleeping figure. She looked so enchanting. When she was awake she was always full of energy and unpredictable emotions. But now with her lying there silently, so peaceful in her sleep, Yuu could not take his eyes away from her.   
  
Yuu couldn't help himself. Without any conscious thought, Yuu leaned over Miki and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her gently, savouring the soft fullness of her lips. He could taste the sweetness that was Miki. His Miki.   
  
He felt her stir under the kiss. Yuu came to his senses. He stopped kissing her and moved away from her. Yuu raised his hand and touched his own lips at the realisation of what he just did. He could still feel Miki. The sensation rocked the very foundations of his being. Suddenly he just didn't know what to think or feel anymore. He had to think.   
  
Yuu left Miki. Some time during the kiss, Miki must have awoken. But she continued to feign sleep. That was for the best. He didn't think he could answer Miki's questions right then either.   
  
Yuu walked quickly out of the school. Somewhere on the school grounds, Yuu suddenly stopped. A feeling of utter acceptance came to him. His Miki. He had said that in his mind while he had kissed Miki. His Miki.   
  
Yuu started to shake inside. Whether he wanted to or not, Yuu had finally succumbed to his attraction for Miki. It was no use denying it anymore. Yuu cannot be a brother to Miki because he liked Miki more than just a sister. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Yuu took a sip from his morning cup of coffee and then stared at the newspaper in his hands, not reading. Last night, Miki had skipped dinner. Yuu wondered how she was doing.  
  
They were both quiet on the way back home. Miki was just staring at the ground the whole time. Whereas Yuu needed the time to cope with his sudden attraction for Miki. When they reached their house, Miki just went straight up to her room and stayed there. Perhaps she was upset about the kiss. For now, maybe he should just pretend as if nothing had happened.  
  
The sudden sound of the stairs creaking, got Yuu out of his reverie. Miki walked silently to the dining table and sat down. Yuu continued to drink his coffee as he tried to read the newspaper with Miki sitting there.  
  
She was staring at him. It unnerved Yuu a bit because he didn't know what she was thinking and usually she's predictable. Remembering what he had just decided to do, he paused in his reading and looked up at her, "What?"  
  
Miki blinked, "Huh? Oh, nothing! Nothing!" she laughed nervously. She picked up a toast," Could you pass me the apricot jam, please?"  
  
Yuu looked around but only found the marmalade, "Will this do?"  
  
Miki scrunches up her nose at it but took the marmalade anyway. Suddenly a thought came to her mind and she burst out, "You're just like this marmalade!"  
  
Yuu didn't know what to say to this. But then, leave it to Miki to come up with the strangest things to amuse him.  
  
"You're just like it, because from the outside it's all pretty in colour but inside it's surprisingly sour. So, just like the marmalade, you look handsome on the outside but inside you're full of surprises!" Miki laughed at her own revelation.  
  
Yuu didn't know that she viewed him like that. He wasn't sure how to take it. But a sudden revelation of his own came to him at that moment. He took a bottle of mustard that was beside the marmalade and showed it to Miki, "You are like this mustard. Always Very spicy."  
  
Miki blinked for a moment, confused. But suddenly something clicked and she huffed indignantly and started to glare at Yuu, "Yuu!"  
  
Trying not to burst out laughing at her face, Yuu made a move to leave. "You had better hurry or else you'd be late for school." And with that he left the house. The last thing he heard was Miki calling out his name and asking who's going to wash the dishes. Yuu chuckled and walked on to school.  
  
-----  
  
"Good morning everybody! Today we're having an interview with one of our popular students, Yuu Matsuura!"  
  
Yuu winced as the broadcaster announced him. He could actually hear some of the girls screaming in excitement, in the hallway outside the studio room. Yuu didn't want to be in this interview in the first place, but during break time he wanted to avoid the hovering girls and so, he went into the hallway to find a place to hide but accidentally got cornered by the broadcaster instead.  
  
"So, Yuu, you've been seen coming to school often with this girl. What is your relationship with this girl?" the broadcaster holds up photo of Miki and Yuu in school uniform to the video camera.  
  
"Oh, that's Miki. We're living together in the same house," Yuu wasn't thinking when he said it. He was too busy looking at the photo, at how Miki looked like in her uniform. Suddenly, the door to the studio banged open to reveal a huffing and panting Miki, who must have ran all the way from class.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Miki screamed. She walked in and put her face right up to the amazed looking broadcaster, "I will explain everything!" she grabbed the mike away from him and looked into the camera, "Yuu was about to say that our houses are in the same area and we're going to school together because our parents happen to be close friends. And they wanted me to accompany him because he just got transfered into a new school!" she finished in a rush.  
  
Yuu felt a bit put off by her desperate attempt to hide their current situation,"Hey, I didn't ask for your help."  
  
Miki went up to him and whispered angrily,"I don't intend to let the entire school know that the two of us and our family, who are perfect strangers, are living in the same house!"  
  
"Why?" Yuu knew why perfectly well actually, but he just wanted to see Miki go on in her angry tirade. It was better than looking at those girls that simper around him all day, trying to please him.  
  
"What do you mean, why? Everybody will think that we're crazy!" Miki had forgottened to whisper and the broadcaster, who had been eavesdropping, announced that they were pretending to be brother and sister when actually they were more intimate than that. Miki furious that he would actually blatantly twist her words, went up to him and started beating him.  
  
Yuu watched Miki as she continued to cast her wrath upon the cowering broadcaster. It was so comical, Yuu started to laugh.  
  
After a while, Miki stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Yuu sobered a little, and wondered at Miki's lie. He supposed it was rather unconventional that their families were staying together, not married yet. But eventually, they would get married and everybody would know the truth. I suppose there's no difference if they knew about it now or later. Besides, not telling them now did have its advantage. He could get closer to Miki in school without having everybody finding it weird just because they were brother and sister. With that, Yuu head on back to class as well.  
  
They had lab class next. Yuu was waiting for his experiment to show results. Miki was standing near the cabinet holding chemicals, preparing for her own experiment.  
  
As Yuu looked on, he saw an intense look come over her. After a while, she looked up and stared at something across the room. Yuu followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Ginta who was busy with his experiment. Ginta was oblivious but Miki continued to stare and after a while she smiled to herself. To Yuu at that moment, it would seem as if Miki was gazing longingly at Ginta. As if she still has a crush on him.  
  
An unknown feeling came over Yuu at that moment. He didn't know what it was but everytime he looked at her staring at Ginta, his heart seem to clench for a moment and it left him feeling a little angry. Yuu wondered what it would have felt like to have her looking at him like that.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. He was feeling jealous. Moreover, he was also feeling a little possessive. He wanted Miki to forget Ginta and the past. He wanted Miki to start looking at him instead.  
  
He wanted Miki all to himself. 


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Love   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Yuu was playing a game on the playstation with Miki's father. Yuu was winning. Miki's father was losing badly.  
  
"The winner is Player 1" the voice from the video game announced.   
  
"Aw, shucks! Lets play another round, Yuu. Okay? One more time?" Miki's father pleaded with Yuu.  
  
Yuu groaned inwardly. Miki's father was really bad at this game and to be quite frank, it was getting boring. No matter how many times they played, the winner always turned out to be Yuu. "Maybe some other time," Yuu tried to find an excuse.  
  
"Dad, you're just not good at this game. Give it up!" Miki who was sitting at the dining table, called out, a grin on her face. Their moms and Yuu's dad were sitting at the table as well.   
  
Earlier during the game, he heard Miki and his father making their way to the dining table. Yuu's dad was trying to help Miki with her Maths homework.   
  
"Is that the homework from today's math's class?" Yuu asked.   
  
"Yep," Miki replied, a friendly smile on her face. She was wearing a rather cute pair of pink pajamas. The colour suited her. She looked cute to him right then. Actually, that's not true, she always looked cute to him, no matter what she wore.   
  
"Great! Let me copy it!" Yuu made a move to leave the couch. Actually Yuu didn't need to copy it from her. But he thought maybe he could use the excuse to stop playing the computer game with Miki's father. And, what better way to get closer to Miki?  
  
Miki stuck her tongue out at Yuu, "No way! You can finish your homework on your own. You're smart enough."   
  
Yuu paused,"Cheh, stingy." Well, so much for that plan.   
  
"Why don't you join us, Yuu? We can finish your homework together," Yuu's father offered.   
  
Ah, that option was better than nothing. Yuu made a move to leave the couch again. But Miki's father suddenly pleaded again,"Aw, Yuu, don't leave! Come on, one more game, please?"  
  
Yuu winced a little,"Give it up, Jin. You just don't have the skills." Yuu called Miki's father by his first name because to call him Mr. Koishikawa seemed so impersonal. But to call him dad, seemed too personal. So, in respect with his mother's new relationship and his father's feelings, he chose another alternative by calling him by his first name instead. Jin didn't mind. In fact it made him feel like he was Yuu's buddy. Unfortunately, that's what started the gaming session.  
  
"Dad is rather pathetic in this, isn't he?" Miki's cheerful voice sounded from the dining table. Then she laughed and everybody joined her. She looked so bright and cheerful, Yuu had to laugh along with her. They were laughing as if they were a family already.   
  
But a sudden look of realization came to her face and she paused, no longer laughing. Yuu stopped laughing as well. Suddenly he remembered what she had said about not wanting to accept their families situation even though she agreed to it. She must have been reminded by her own promise as well.   
  
Miki suddenly got up, started to gather her homework and said, "Er, I think I can finish my homework on my own now. Thanks for the help, Mr. Matsuura," and with that, she left the dining room, running up the stairs to her room.   
  
Yuu stared after her and so did everyone else. Like him, they noticed her use of the formal name. It seemed pretty obvious now that she still had problem in that score.   
  
Well, it had not been easy for her. She was against their parents' relationship from the start. Yuu had already accepted it earlier. But his attraction for Miki complicated things a little because it would mean that when their parents marry they would be brother and sister. Miki already had trouble accepting their parents' unconventional arrangement as it is. Yuu was pretty sure she would be against incestious relationship as well.   
  
Yuu sighed. It didn't matter to him, really. They weren't blood related. But perhaps he ought to help Miki accept their parents' relationship first. He could work on his attraction for Miki later.   
  
But for now, it was back to playing the game with Jin. Yuu groaned and was careful not to let his expression show as Jin gleefully started the game again.   
  
--------  
  
The next morning however, Miki had already left for school without him. She was avoiding him and their family.   
  
Yuu felt a little bereft without her company. He was planning to remind her about her mom's birthday today and then it was part of his plan that they would shop for a gift together. He wondered whether she had forgottened?  
  
The entire day, Miki pretended that Yuu wasn't there. It irked Yuu a little. When school ended, Yuu went in search of Miki. Miki had ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. She had tennis practice this afternoon. Yuu walked towards the school's tennis court and there she was. Already changed into her tennis clothes and playing with all her heart. Yuu stood just outside the fence and watched her play. It reminded Yuu of the first time he saw her at the park. Beautiful and graceful.  
  
A look of concentration was on her face. She must have been truly upset about yesterday. But for her to be this upset would only mean that her walls were starting to crumble. Now, she was determined to reinforce it back.   
  
Yuu was going to help her. But not to reinforce it back though. He was going to help break that wall of hers until there were no more bricks left.   
  
Yuu waited for her practice to end. He stood at the school's gate, thinking about Miki. Soon, he heard Miki's voice as she talked to her friends. Yuu stepped up to her and she stopped talking.   
  
"Yuu? What are you still doing here?" Miki was looking at him but there was something hesitant about her expression. Yuu didn't want her to be hesitant with him. Not ever. He was even more determined now to change her feelings.   
  
"Come on, let's go," Yuu went up and grabbed her wrist before she could reply, dragging her along. Her friends looked on, curious at the exchange.  
  
Miki waved her friends goodby and then turned to look at him questioningly, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Yuu sighed,"Have you forgottened that today is your mom's birthday?" when Yuu saw her shocked expression, he knew she did. "Well, it's still not too late. We can shop for her present now." Yuu tugged Miki's hand again and she went with him silently looking guilty.   
  
They stopped at the jewelry shop to see what they could find there. Miki was looking around while Yuu just watched her. Miki was still acting strange. There were lines of tension on her face. Yuu's heart tugged at the sight. He wanted to reach out and comfort her. But it was too soon for that.   
  
Instead, he spoke,"I know how you feel, Miki. things are difficult for you to accept at the moment." Miki looked up from her browsing, a look of apprehension on her face. "But things will get better, I promise you," her eyes shifted down. "For now, let's just forget about it and concentrate on making your mom happy on her special day."   
  
Miki looked up at Yuu, studying his sincere expression. Suddenly she smiled. It was as if the sun was shining again eventhough it was close to night time. Yuu's heart did a little skip.   
  
Miki beamed up at him, "You're right, Yuu. I was being selfish. I even forgot about my mom's birthday. That wasn't well done of me. Well, let's go get her that present!" with that, she seemed to have switched to her cheerful mode. Yuu found that he rather liked this mode. He was glad he was able to do that for her.   
  
Miki continued her browsing but this time with much enthusiasm. Soon, they found the perfect gift. A pair of earrings. After paying, they had it wrapped up and then they were on their way back home.   
  
There was a dinner celebration and everybody was happy. More importantly, Miki looked happy. The celebration wouldn't have been complete without her own brand of cheerfulness.   
  
Soon, dinner was over and everybody had retired to their own rooms. Miki had left with a smile on her face and wishing her mom happy birthday once again. Yuu sat on his bed feeling a sense of satisfaction.   
  
Suddenly his gaze landed on the carton in the corner of his room. Yuu got up and walked over to it. It was some of his stuff he missed out earlier and his parents must had left it for him to sort it out. He started unpacking. He was in the middle of shelving his yearbooks when he noticed one of the yearbooks was missing. It was his last year with his previous school. Yuu wondered where it could have gotten to.   
  
He searched all over his room but he could not seem to find it. Finally, he decided to ask Miki. Maybe some of his stuff got mixed up with MiKi's.   
  
He walked over to her room and knocked on her door. "Miki, can I come in?" there was no reply. Puzzled, Yuu knocked again. But there was no reply again. He could have sworn Miki went into her room just as he did.   
  
Hoping she wasn't in the middle of changing, he opened the bedroom door gently. There, in the middle of the room was Miki. Reading his yearbook. She was looking at it with an intense expression, as if she was in the middle of a shock,"Oh, that's mine, Miki. I was looking for it." Miki looked up at him and blinked. The shock expression still on her face but quickly she replaced it with false cheerfulness. She snapped the yearbook close.  
  
"Wh..what? Oh! Right! Here," she thrust the book at Yuu. Miki was back to acting strange. A little apprehension washed over Yuu. He took the yearbook from her and walked out of her room. He turned back to look at her. She was closing the door. But just before the door closed, he saw Miki frowning to herself. And then the door closed.   
  
What was that all about? Yuu walked back to his room. He looked at the yearbook in his hands. He started flipping through, searching for whatever that had shocked Miki. As he flipped through, something flew out of the pages. It landed on the floor beside Yuu.  
  
It was a photo. Yuu bent down to pick it up. It was a picture of him and his old girlfriend back in his old school. His ex-girlfriend had given him that photo as a reminder of what they had. He had forgottened about the picture because their relationship hadn't meant anything to him, only to her. And now Miki had stumbled across it. And then, she was shocked...  
  
Wait a minute. She was shocked? Yuu paused in mid thought. Why would she be shocked? Unless...A sudden look of comprehension dawned on Yuu and with it a little hope. Miki was definitely upset over the picture. Dare he hope that she was a little jealous of the girl in the picture with him?   
  
Yuu grinned. His heart suddenly felt light. As if a burden had been lifted. All this while he thought that he was the only one with the attraction. With this discovery, it would seem that Miki could be attracted to him as well.   
  
The possibility made him look forward to his days with Miki. And for the moment, his plans to search for his real father was momentarily forgottened just like the photo that was in his yearbook. 


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Love Chapter 9  
  
The next day in school, Yuu found himself standing outside the tennis court, watching Miki play. Seeing her play brings back pleasant memories of his first moment with her. Yuu smiled inwardly in remembarance.  
  
After a few swings, Miki caught sight of Yuu. She ran over to him, wiping her sweat away. "What are you doing here, Yuu?"  
  
Yuu was actually on his way to the library but when he saw Miki he just had to stop to watch. After the glimpse of hope from last night, he couldn't help teasing her, "I came over to see you play in that cute mini skirt of yours," he cheerfully replied.  
  
Her reaction to that was priceless. She gave an involuntary gasp and actually looked scandalised, "Wh-what?!" she sputtered. A charming blush appeared on her face.  
  
Yuu laughed out loud, "As much as I'd like that to be true for your sake, however, I'm on my way to the school library."  
  
"Oh," a slight dissapointed look appeared briefly on her face. Yuu grinned to himself.  
  
"Well, gotta go. See ya!" with that Yuu trotted to the library.  
  
At the library, Yuu managed to find a book on architecture that seemed interesting. Nobody was at the library, so there was plenty of place to seat. Yuu chose to sit somewhere in the middle.  
  
After a while, somebody came into the library. Yuu felt a little irritated at this intrusion of privacy, but then again it was a public library. Yuu went back to reading.  
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
  
Yuu glanced up. It appears to be a male student. A senior perhaps. Yuu responded, "No, not at all." Yuu wondered though, why did the guy want to sit next to him when there were plenty of other places to sit. Not thinking much about it, Yuu went back to reading. The guy sat down beside him.  
  
After a while, Yuu got the feeling that he was being watched. He stole a peek at the guy and sure enough, the guy was staring at him with a slight smile on his face. Yuu looked back at his book, but he had already lost his concentration.  
  
Yuu was starting to get uncomfortable. It's been almost a few minutes and the guy hadn't moved to get a book to read. He was still staring at him. He had nothing against gay people, really, but he hoped the guy wasn't interested in him in that way. He could turn down girls, but turning down guys would be a first for him.  
  
"That book you're reading...it's the Antonio Godio book, right?" the guy asked Yuu. Yuu swallowed silently and nodded.  
  
"I have plenty of his books at my house, would you like to see them? I could show them to you," the guy smiled at Yuu. Okay, Yuu was feeling officially creeped out. The guy had outright offered him an invitation to go to his house and they don't even know each other.  
  
Yuu cleared his throat much louder this taime and closed the book he was reading,"Er, thanks for the offer, but er...maybe some other time. Gotta run!" with that, Yuu ran out of the library.  
  
When he was finally outside, Yuu stopped to take a breath. He had always been a girl magnet, but never in his life had a guy been interested in him.  
  
"Yuu?" a female voice called out to Yuu.  
  
Yuu looked up and saw Akizuki, Miki's friend, walking towards the library,"Hi. How's the literature club doing?" Yuu asked, trying to make polite conversation.  
  
"Oh, it's doing fine. We write essays on literature and stuff. It's doing pretty well," she smiled politely back at him.  
  
"Essays? That seems interesting. Maybe I could read them sometime."  
  
"Really?" Akizuki's face suddenly brightened. "As a matter of fact, we came out with a copy of the essays recently. Here!" she rummaged through her bag and handed a copy over to Yuu. As soon as Yuu took it, she continued,"That'll be 450 yen, please!" she smiled broadly.  
  
Yuu winced. He had been tricked. Keeping a smile on his face, he handed over the money to Akizuki. Normally he would have refused, but she was Miki's friend and he didn't want to start on the wrong foot with her by refusing to buy.  
  
After waving goodbye to Akizuki, Yuu headed back to class with the copy of her club's essays. The creepy guy in the library was momentarily forgotten, as he flipped through the essays.  
  
As he flipped through, he saw an essay written by Akizuki herself. He started to read it and soon he found himself caught in the essay. It wasn't a topic he would be interested in, really. It's some literary criticism on one of Virginia Woolf's works, Mrs. Dalloway.  
  
But the way she wrote it. It made you want to continue reading and understand what she's trying to express. No doubt in his mind, Akizuki was a talented writer. He wouldn't be surprised if she would become an exceptional writer some day.  
  
Looks like Miki has a very bright and intelligent girl for a friend. Makes him wonder how two such complete opposites in personality can stay friends. But then again, Miki is always so full of life and laughter, one could not help but be drawn to her.  
  
Yuu smiled and continued on to class. 


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Yuu and Miki were relaxing in the living room when his mum told them about the Wonder Dog theme park.  
  
"Wonder Dog?" Miki exclaimed.  
  
"That's right. The theme park just opened and my company happened to own a restaurant there. As part of their launch, they gave some free tickets. Would you like to go?"  
  
"Oh! I think I've heard of this theme park from my friends! They have all sorts of cool games there that I'd like to try out!" Miki stood up excitedly to take the ticket from Yuu's mum.  
  
His mum gave him a ticket as well. Yuu looked at Miki. She seemed very excited about this place. Actually Yuu wasn't too thrilled about a theme park that is called Wonder Dog. Why would anybody name a theme park with such a ridiculous name? It's no wonder they had to give out free tickets.  
  
But it looks like Miki wants to go there. This seems like a good opportunity for them to go together. "Are you free this Sunday?" Yuu asked Miki.  
  
Miki looked amazed at the question. After a while she answered, "Yes."  
  
"Then it's settled. We can go to the Wonder Dog theme park together on Sunday," and with that, Yuu got up and walked out of the living room, not giving a chance for Miki to object.  
  
Whether Miki wanted to or not, they were going on an unofficial date! Yuu grinned.  
  
----  
  
It was finally Sunday. Yuu never thought that he would actually be excited to go to a theme park called Wonder Dog. But he was going with Miki, so that a cause to be excited.  
  
As they walked through the theme park, Yuu took a peek at Miki walking beside him. She was wearing a cute outfit and was all bubbly with excitement.  
  
"Oh, let's try this one!" Miki tugged at Yuu's shirt and pointed excitedly at a gaming centre called Space Battle.  
  
Yuu grinned, "Okay," and headed there with Miki.  
  
They sat next to each other. Miki was having some difficulty shooting at the space ships while Yuu was shooting his way through with much success and beginning to have some fun. Few minutes later, the game was over.  
  
Each of them was given a score sheet. As they walked out of the gaming centre, Miki looked at hers. It had a D ranking. Yuu couldn't help it, he laughed at her. "Miki, you're terrible at this game!"  
  
Miki scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue at Yuu,"What did you get?" she looked over at his score sheet.  
  
"I got an A ranking, of course!" Yuu proudly exclaimed. Miki turned up her nose at his smug look.  
  
They both continued on, trying to look for something else to try. But after a while of walking, Miki saw something that made her excited again and tugged at Yuu's shirt again. Normally, Yuu would find that irritating when a girl does that to him, but when Miki does it he didn't mind it at all,"Oh, look! That doll looks so cute!"  
  
Yuu turned to look at what Miki was so excited over and saw a machine box containing all sorts of dolls. You were suppose to insert a coin and then manuever the hands of the machine to pick up a doll of your choice.  
  
As they moved closer, Yuu searched for the doll Miki said was cute. She seemed to be pointing at a green ugly looking toad. Yuu puzzled over this, but who was he to figure out what girls liked most of the time.  
  
If that's what Miki liked, then that's what he's going to get for her, "Alright, then. Step aside and let the pro handle this. This is your lucky day because I'm very good at this." Yuu inserted a coin and began to work the hands. After a few expert manueverings, Yuu finally got the doll, "It's in the bag!"  
  
"Really?" Miki tried to look over Yuu's shoulder to see the doll. But when Yuu produced the doll, Miki frowned at it. "That's not the doll I wanted!"  
  
"It's not?" Yuu was relieved to know that Miki didn't actually like the ugly doll but at the same time he was a bit miffed that she didn't appreciate the effort.  
  
"The one I wanted was that cute little brown bear with the red bow-tie!" she looked longingly at the bear still in the machine box.  
  
"Well, do you want me to get it for you?" Yuu was feeling reluctant at first but when he saw her looking so sad, he suddenly wanted to get her the doll just to see her happy again.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. You did get the doll for me. I suppose I could pretend that this doll looks cute. I'll call it Kappa-chan," she looked down miserably at the doll in her hand.  
  
Yuu smiled at the name. Miki put Kappa-chan into her bag and they walked on. Soon, they came upon the Hall of Illusions. It was a place filled with mirrors and you were suppose to go through the maze to find your way out.  
  
Miki tugged at Yuu's shirt again,"Let's go in there!" but this time without waiting for Yuu, Miki rushed into the Hall of Illusions. Yuu chuckled. Miki doesn't seem to look as if she'll ever be tired. He moved to follow her but before he could take a step, somebody grabbed his arm from behind.  
  
"Yuu, it's been a while."  
  
Yuu turned to look behind him and saw somebody he didn't think he'd see again. It was Suzuki Arimi, his former girlfriend back in his old school. What tough luck that he should meet with Arimi on his first date with Miki, "Hi, Arimi," Yuu looked at where Miki had gone in. She would be wondering soon where he had gone. But it would be impolite to excuse himself from Arimi without at least talking for a little bit.  
  
"It's funny, but the last time we went out, it was at an amusement park as well," Arimi laughed. She was a pretty girl. Many guys in his old school had been dying to go out with her.  
  
"Yeah," Yuu cleared his throat, not wanting to bring back old and unpleasant memories especially their break-up, he changed the subject,"I'm here with someone. Her name is Miki," Yuu pointed to the Hall of Illusions where Miki had gone in.  
  
Arimi glanced over his shoulders at the place. "Oh, you mean that sweet looking girl that you were with just now?" there was an odd quality to her statement just then, "Is she your new girlfriend?"  
  
As much as Yuu would like to say yes, he didn't, "Well, actually, she's my new stepsister. It's kinda complicated," Yuu shrugged.  
  
Arimi suddenly smiled as if she was pleased about something, "Oh? Do tell. I have all the time in the world."  
  
Seeing as Arimi wasn't in the same school with them, Yuu didn't see anything wrong with telling her the whole story. When he came to the part that they were staying together in the same house however, Arimi seemed too stunned to speak.  
  
"Yuu!"  
  
Yuu turned at the call and saw Miki waving at him from the exit of the Hall of Illusions. "Miki, come over here. I'd like to introduce you to somebody."  
  
Miki hesitated but then ran over to where they were standing. "Miki, this is Suzuki Arimi. She's my old schoolmate," Yuu looked carefully at Miki's expression. Miki had seen the photo of them together. Yuu wondered what Miki was thinking now, seeing them together again. Could she be jealous?  
  
Miki reached out and shook hands with Arimi, "Nice to meet you," she smiled uncertainly.  
  
"Likewise," Arimi answered but with more confidence. She turned back to Yuu, "By the way, could you give me your new address and phone number?" she placed a hand on his arm in inquiry.  
  
Yuu felt uncomfortable at the intimate touch and in front of Miki no doubt. "Er, sure. Where should I write it?" Arimi produced her address book for him to write in. When he was finished, he passed it back to her. At the same time he caught a flicker of irritation passed on Miki's face. Yuu wondered what Miki was irritated about.  
  
"Arimi!" a shout came from up the clock tower next to them. It was a guy Yuu had never seen before but Arimi seemed to recognise and answered back with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
"Are you dating again? That's good to hear," indeed Yuu was reliefed that Arimi was not hung over by their break up.  
  
But his relief fled when Arimi suddenly moved closer and placed her hand intimately on his arm again, "Oh, he's just okay. I only went out with him because he's been bothering me with invitations to go out. But you were always the one I liked the most," she whispered but from Miki's shocked expression, it seemed that she whispered too loudly.  
  
Arimi grinned cheekily up at him and walked towards her current and apparently brief date up on the tower. She waved back at Yuu and smiled. And then she was gone.  
  
"Looks like she never changed," Yuu muttered to himself. Yuu turned from Arimi's departing figure and glanced back at Miki.  
  
A host of expressions flickered on her face. He couldn't tell whether she was confused or upset. "Er, Yuu? What did she mean by that? About you being the one she liked most?" her fingers were busy twisting the strap of her back as she asked the question.  
  
Yuu decided to just be truthful with her. Better to let her know now than later, "Arimi was my girlfriend back in my old school. We were dating for 3 months."  
  
"Oh," came Miki's silent reply. Miki definitely looked dissapointed at the answer. Yuu couldn't be happier because it showed she cared somehow. He couldn't help teasing her to confirm this.  
  
"Yeah, we did everything a couple was suppose to do in those 3 months," Yuu continued, knowing how it sounded to Miki and waited eagerly for the response.  
  
"Wh...what? Everything?" now Miki looked thoroughly scandalised. She gasped, and suddenly she didn't know what to do with her hands except to cover her mouth, which had fallen open in shock.  
  
Yuu was enjoying this. "Well, yeah, you know we went out during Valentine's Day, Christmas, New Year's Day that sort of thing," Yuu finished, trying not to grin.  
  
Miki let out a sigh of relief, which she didn't hide very well.  
  
"What did you think we did, Miki?" Yuu decided to torture her some more.  
  
"Er, nothing! I was just er...er," Miki flustered. Clearly she had thought that he and Arimi went beyond the norm.  
  
"Hmm, looks like you were thinking dirty thoughts about the two of us," Yuu openly grinned this time.  
  
"No, I wasn't!" Miki tried to defend herself but failed miserably. She was an open book.  
  
"Do you want to know if we kissed?"  
  
"Certainly not!" Miki huffed but she looked as if she would like to know.  
  
Yuu decided to have mercy on her. As much as he was amused by her strong reaction to his brief affair with Arimi, at that moment he wanted to assure Miki that his feelings for Arimi was over.  
  
"We didn't kiss."  
  
Miki paused. She looked hesitantly back at Yuu. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, we didn't," Yuu suddenly wondered if he could take the chance and confess to Miki of his feelings. "In fact, my first kiss was with you, Miki," Yuu looked intently at Miki's stunned look. "You were awake then, weren't you?"  
  
Miki was at a loss for words, "You...you knew?" she blushed.  
  
"I could tell when your body moved while we were kissing," the memories warmed Yuu until now. He'd never forget the sweet kiss they shared.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked silently. Miki looked serious at the moment and so unlike her, that Yuu didn't know how to respond to it.  
  
Yuu not wanting to get into details with the reason for his behavior, decided to take a different approach to her question, "Well, the devil made me do it, I guess."  
  
Miki took offence to that immediately and went at him with raised fists, pelting him with them. Yuu laughed at her attempts and blocked them easily, "Ok, ok, I was just joking. Obviously it was because I liked you, Miki."  
  
But it looks like his answer came too late. Miki was having none of that and she promptly slapped him across his face. The blow left Yuu speechless.  
  
"You're always teasing me! Why don't you take me seriously when I ask you a straight question?" an angry Miki glared at him.  
  
Yuu felt ashamed at his behaviour. His moment with Miki to confess his feelings turned out differently than he expected. He called out to Miki to try to make amends, "Miki, wait!"  
  
But Miki was already striding away angrily, "Forget it! I don't want to hear it!" and she continued to march away, most probably to their home.  
  
"Looks like I made her angry again," but this was different somehow. If he had been honest with her from the beginning, this day could have been the day to remember. Yuu felt like kicking himself for his stupidity.  
  
He had taken Miki's feelings for granted. He didn't think that Miki would be hurt by his careless behavior in never taking things seriously with her. He had always been teasing her, never showing her what he truly meant. And now it would seem as though Miki would never believe his words even if he meant them.  
  
Unless he change that from now on. Yuu rubbed at the spot where she slapped him. Miki wasn't like the other girls who could just take in whatever he said. They were already in love with him from the beginning so they can forgive him anything.  
  
But Miki is just beginning to like him. And that's not easy to do when their parents had just switched partners and that he had supported that arrangement. At that point, he had become her enemy in her cause to bring her parents back together again. But things had been starting to go well between the two of them. And he had to go and spoil it.  
  
Well, he's not going to make the same mistake again. He'd thread carefully this time.  
  
And with that, Yuu followed behind Miki's departing figure. 


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was Monday. The day after their outing at the theme park.  
  
There was a strange air about school today. Everybody seemed to be whispering around him wherever he went.  
  
He was about to step into class when he heard it.  
  
"Somebody told me that they saw Yuu and Miki at the theme park!" a girl spoke loudly.  
  
"Really? What were they doing there together?" another girl spoke, equally loud and shocked.  
  
"It would seem to be that they were on a date or something. Well, at least that was what I was told," the first girl answered.  
  
Yuu winced. They were talking about him and Miki at the theme park. Who had seen them? It doesn't matter now. Miki is going to freak out when she catches a whiff of the rumor going around school. He just hoped the rumor doesn't include the part where she slapped him. That would be embarassing.  
  
Somebody brushed past him rudely. He was about to call on the person when he noticed it was Miki that brushed him. He sighed. Looks like Miki heard everything.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Yuu walked into the classroom after her. Miki had sat at her desk and wasn't looking at him. Yuu sat at his own desk and thought nothing of it until later.  
  
Well, the later came sooner than he expected cause as soon as classes finished, Miki left without a word still not looking at him. He didn't see Miki the entire day after that. It's as if Miki was avoiding him on purpose. Yuu went home alone wondering what he should do to resolve the matter.  
  
Yuu was in his room when he heard Miki running up the stairs. He hadn't thought of what to say to her yet.  
  
Yuu opened his door just in time to see Miki running into her room and slamming the door behind her. A few seconds passed and then suddenly Miki screamed, "I hate him! I absolutely can't forgive him!" and then Miki was sobbing.  
  
Yuu felt as if a knife drove into his heart. Was Miki angry at him? Did his careless confession yesterday upset her so much that she would actually shout out her hatred for him?  
  
Yuu moved to her bedroom door. His hand was raised to knock but at the last moment, he pulled back when he heard her sobbing harder.  
  
If she was upset with him, he would be the last person she wanted to see now. Better to let her cry it over than having him upset her further. Not comforting her was the hardest thing he'd ever done because it went against his every instinct. But it's for the best.  
  
With a last look at her door, Yuu went back to his room and closed the door firmly against the sound of her sobbing.  
  
-------  
  
The next morning, Miki still hasn't woken yet. Yuu was up and ready and their parents were even getting ready to leave.  
  
"Yuu, Miki, we're going to work!" and with that they took off, both pairs.  
  
Yuu took his breakfast. He was just finishing his last piece of toast when he looked up at the dining clock on the wall. It was way past the time Miki should be up. She even missed her morning cleaning duty in class with Ginta.  
  
Yuu sighed. If she wanted to stay mad with him, that's fine. But it cannot affect her life forever. Yuu decided to go up and make Miki get ready for school whether she liked it or not.  
  
Yesterday night, Yuu was hesitant to knock on her door. But with his current firm resolve, Yuu knocked on the door and called out to Miki, "Miki, wake up! You're going to be late!" No answer came.  
  
Yuu wasn't surprised. And so, he opened the door. He was greeted by a scene of Miki huddling under the quilt all covered up. Not a hair nor skin peeked through.  
  
Yuu was having none of that. He went over, grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked it off of her.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" Miki screamed.  
  
For a moment there, Yuu regretted his actions but when he saw that Miki was decently dressed, his resolve came back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" an angry Miki took her pillow and threw it at him.  
  
Yuu grabbed the flying pillow, "Time to go to school, dummy," and then threw back the pillow at Miki. It hit Miki squarely in the face. A befuddled and adorably ruffled Miki glared at him.  
  
"Well, you don't look sick," Yuu bent closer, wanting to touch her forehead and brush her silken tousled hair but the intimacy might prove to be too much for him, so instead, he stuck his finger on her forehead. That single touch though was more than enough to warm him to his toes.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready," Yuu said gruffly, feeling a little flustered. And with that he exit her room.  
  
In a few minutes, Miki was ready and they were off to school. Although still not talking cause it seems as if Miki's mind was occupied but so was Yuu's. His mind was still on seeing Miki in her bedroom.  
  
They were walking up the stairs and starting down the hallway when they met up with Ginta and Meiko.  
  
"Hey, Miki!" Meiko called out.  
  
Miki was about to reply back when she suddenly froze in mid sentence. Puzzled, Yuu looked at Ginta and saw an intense expression on his face as he looked at Miki.  
  
"Miki...," Ginta moved forward.  
  
This seemed to make Miki on edge and suddenly she grabbed something from her bag and rushed forward to pass it to Meiko. "Here it is, Meiko!" with that she rushed off to class, leaving them behind.  
  
Yuu looked back at Ginta. Ginta caught his look and he frowned back at him and also took off.  
  
"What was that all about?" an equally puzzled Meiko was all the answer he had.  
  
Suddenly something clicked in his mind. Miki coming home last night upset. Could it be that Miki wasn't upset with him but was in fact upset with Ginta? They don't seem to be in speaking terms when usually they are close and chattering to each other. This time it looks as if Miki can't even stand the sight of Ginta.  
  
During class, it seemed much clearer now to Yuu that the problem lies between Miki and Ginta. As soon as school ended, Miki turned around to look at Ginta. When she saw Ginta standing up as if to walk over to her, Miki got up, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the class. Ginta, seeing this, also rushed out after her, "Miki! I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't ever want to talk to you again!"  
  
Curious, Yuu walked to the door to see if the argument needed some intervention but Miki was already running away. But Ginta stood where he was, rooted to the spot. He seemed to be at odds with himself, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Did you guys have a fight?" Yuu asked from behind.  
  
Ginta seemed to take offence at that and glared back at Yuu, "That's none of your business!" and walked off.  
  
Yuu looked at the departing figure. Yuu wondered what had happened between the two of them. They always seemed to close.  
  
But then, this happened right after the rumors started about Yuu and Miki being together at the theme park. Could that have something to do with it? Well, whatever the reason, Miki is upset and not because of Yuu. He would say that's a green sign for him to do what he couldn't do the night before.  
  
Feeling relieved, Yuu went straight for home. Miki was in her room. Yuu bathed and changed quickly. Soon, he was knocking on Miki's door.  
  
"Miki, come on! You're coming with me." without any further explanations, Yuu grabbed a stunned Miki from her room.  
  
Soon, they were on his bike with Miki grabbing him around the waist for dear life as he pedalled away to a mysterious destination unknown to Miki. "Alright, Miki, hold on tight!" and then they went downhill, Miki screaming away at the speed of the bike going downhill.  
  
Yuu had thought of the place to bring Miki when he was on his way back from school. It was actually a private place but Yuu figured he'd like to share it with Miki this time. "Okay, you can open your eyes now, we're here!" Yuu screeched to a halt.  
  
A gasp sounded from Miki and Yuu knew that Miki was equally amazed at the place just as he was when he first saw it. It was a place where he always found peace when his thoughts were troubled about his mysterious real father. It was a place of great beauty where you could see the city in the far distance, with a lake in between and the sun setting to another new day. This place was his alone and now it was going to be a place he would share with the one special person in his life.  
  
Yuu bent down and picked up a flat pebble. He flicked his wrist and tossed the pebble. The pebble broke the calm surface of the river and skipped a few distance before sinking to the bottom of the river.  
  
"So, Miki. Want to give a try at tossing the pebble?" Miki turned to look at Yuu. She still had the amazed look on her face but there was a challenged gleam in her eye too.  
  
Hesitantly, she reached out to take the pebble from Yuu's hand. She gave it a good throw. It went quite a distance actually, but it just plonked into the surface and sunk into the lake with nary a skip.  
  
Yuu burst into laughter at her miserable attempt. Miki's lips pouted but she wouldn't give up. She grabbed a few pebbles and gave them all a mighty throw but they all sunk just the same as the first one.  
  
Yuu took pity on Miki. He was here to give Miki a good time and he was planning to. "Here, Miki. Do it like this," he moved behind Miki to take hold of her hand. He put the pebble in her hand and showed her how to swing it just right. He could smell the sweet smell that was uniquely Miki's. It was almost intoxicating but Yuu focused at the task at hand.  
  
Miki seemed oblivious to his lack of concentration and gave it a try. And just like that, the pebble skipped across the surface at her first real try. Miki couldn't contain the happiness at her success. She jumped up and down with glee. Yuu, seeing Miki's troubled expression gone from her face, smiled.  
  
They spent about an hour just tossing pebbles before it was time to head back for home. The sun was already setting.  
  
"How did you come to know of this place, Yuu?" Miki asked from behind him as he was pedalling them home.  
  
"Well, I was exploring the city and I found it. I always come here when I want to relax," Yuu answered.  
  
Miki laughed, "It seems odd to hear that you need to relax. You don't look as if you have any trouble in the world," Yuu tensed at that. Miki didn't know everything about him and his problems. But he did put up a front in front of everybody including her. So he relaxed and just enjoyed the moment with her. Miki had a smile on her face now as opposed to the troubled frown on her face when they left.  
  
When they reached hom, Miki hopped off and ran into their home while Yuu went to park the bike. Miki was using the bathroom when he came up. He could hear her humming a song to herself. Yuu smiled at that and waited in his room for his turn. A while later, Miki came out from the bathroom. Grabbing his towel, Yuu got ready to bathe.  
  
When he was done, Yuu felt oddly refreshed. It was as if his moment with Miki alone had cleansed him and a whole new life had begun. He was rubbing his head with the towel in his room when he saw something on his study table. It seemed to be a robotic toy recording device. What on earth was it doing there?  
  
Yuu picked it up and pressed one of the buttons.  
  
"Thank you, Yuu," Miki's voice sounded from the robot. Surprised, Yuu played it again. Yuu felt touched after the second time. He was glad. He pressed another button on the robot and recorded a message of his own to Miki. With that done, Yuu walked over to Miki's door and hung the robot on the door handle.  
  
Yuu placed his palm on Miki's door just touching. He could imagine Miki inside, probably sleeping. This time there where no sobs coming from behind the door. Tonight, she would sleep with memories of their time together at the lake. Smiling, Yuu walked back to his room, the message he left for Miki in his mind.  
  
"Let this place be our little secret." 


	12. Chapter 12

Unexpected Love  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next day went about like normal. In class, Miki was herself again with a ready smile on her face. When class ended, Yuu saw her taking out her toy robot from her school bag and smiling down at it, clearly remembering the message he left behind. Yuu felt happy that he was able to put that smile and memory on her.  
  
Stuffing the toy robot back in, Miki got up from her table. Yuu made a move to follow her, thinking that they would walk back home together when suddenly Miki froze and the same look that haunted her yesterday appeared on her face.  
  
This time, knowing the cause, Yuu turned to look at Ginta and sure enough, Ginta was making his way towards Miki with a determined look. Yuu frowned at this annoying persistance. Doesn't Ginta know that Miki is still upset with him? Forcing her to listen would only make things worse.  
  
Miki, looking like a trapped rabbit, finally decided to rush out of the class, fleeing away from Ginta. But this time, Ginta was having none of that. He gave chase.  
  
Worried, Yuu walked out to the door and looked at the two fast departing figures down the hall. Meiko was beside him, looking a bit concerned as well.  
  
"What do you think is going on with the two of them?" Yuu asked Meiko. Meiko was Miki's best friend and she would probably know the reason behind it.  
  
Meiko bit her lip, wondering whether she should to tell him,"I can't really say, Yuu. This is a personal matter and it is between Ginta and Miki."  
  
Frustration took over Yuu, but he didn't show it. He wished that Meiko would tell him but he understood that Meiko didn't want to betray Miki's trust by revealing it to him.  
  
Yuu went back in and grabbed his bag. He was going to go after them. Although he wouldn't know the truth, at least he could look out for Miki if Ginta decided to hurt her further.  
  
"Yuu!"  
  
Yuu paused, halfway down the hall. Meiko had called him, walking hurriedly towards him with her own school bag in her hand.  
  
"Yuu, you do understand don't you? I do wish that I could do something for Miki, but I can't tell you," Meiko looked anxious.  
  
Yuu nodded. Meiko looked relieved. With that, they walked together in search of Miki.  
  
As they were nearing the school gate, they saw Ginta running towards Miki who was looking panicked. Suddenly Miki rushed over to the gate and grabbed somebody. Yuu looked to see who it was and froze when he realised it was Arimi. Miki made a show of greeting Arimi and thanking her for waiting for her. Arimi looked confused but played along.  
  
Ginta who was rushing towards Miki, hesitated when he saw Miki was with somebody. A look of frustration crossed his face, but he didn't follow them.  
  
Yuu also fell back. Arimi must have been waiting for him but her plans were foiled when Miki grabbed her to fend off Ginta. Yuu wondered what Arimi wanted. He hoped she wasn't thinking of going after him again. Her comment at the park, had made him worried and seeing her here waiting in front of his school had confirmed his worries.  
  
But at least her being here was a salvation of sorts for Miki. And now Yuu didn't have to worry so much for her since Ginta wouldn't be following her.  
  
And with that, Yuu headed back for home. He figured, he would wait for Miki until she returned.  
  
---  
  
Yuu had bathed and was now sitting in the living room, reading a book when he heard a commotion outside the house. Miki must have just came back.  
  
Yuu looked out the window and was surprised to see Ginta outside at the gate with Miki. They appeared to be arguing. He was wondering on what to do when Ginta suddenly shouted.  
  
"I've always loved you, Miki!"  
  
Yuu's heart stopped beating for a while at those words.  
  
"I love you Miki and I won't let Yuu have you!" suddenly Ginta held out something in his hand at Miki. It was the toy robot! Why was Ginta having it?  
  
It appears that Ginta knew about the message Yuu left for Miki. But that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was, Ginta had feelings for Miki and so did he. Ginta was suddenly his rival for Miki's affections. Yuu's heart started to pound at his chest.  
  
"Do you like Yuu more than me? Is he better than me?" Ginta's demands was getting more persistent and Miki looked harrassed by them.  
  
"Ginta..." Miki looked pained, not knowing what to say. Ginta moved to grab Miki's hand. Miki looked shocked at Ginta's bold move, "Ginta, you're hurting me!"  
  
Yuu decided he has had enough of this drama and went out to intervene before Miki really got hurt.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Yuu demanded.  
  
Ginta and Miki went still and turned to look at him.  
  
Yuu leaned against the wall and pretended to look bored, "Must you be so loud, Ginta? What do you think the neighbours will say when they hear you shouting?"  
  
Miki blushed, looking upset that the neighbours might have witnessed the entire spectacle. Without looking at Ginta, Miki rushed into the house, nearly in tears. Yuu almost regretted saying what he did, but he had to put a stop to Ginta's rantings.  
  
Now that Miki is safely within their house, Yuu turned to follow.  
  
"Yuu!"  
  
Yuu paused at the sound of his name. He turned to see Ginta looking furious.  
  
"You make me sick!" Ginta finally burst out.  
  
Yuu crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Funny, you don't make me sick. In fact, you're not even worth my time," Yuu pushed away from the wall and continued into the house.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ginta shouted again. Yuu paused for the second time. "Why are you going into Miki's house?" Ginta demanded.  
  
Yuu grinned back at Ginta, knowing that would aggravate Ginta even more,"Didn't you know? Miki's house is also my house now. Our parents have a special arrangement," without waiting for Ginta to recover from the shock of his answer, Yuu finally closed the door behind him.  
  
Ginta, who finally realised that Yuu and Miki lived together, shouted out his frustrations with a bellow, loud enough to rouse the entire neighbourhood's curiousity if they weren't already.  
  
Yuu sighed out loud at Ginta's display of emotions. Soon, his thoughts turned to Miki who was upstairs in her room, probably crying. Yuu wanted to comfort Miki however way he could but he resisted the temptation because it was not the best time to talk about what happened when it's still fresh in Miki's troubled heart. He would give Miki some time on her own. When she was ready to share her troubles with him, Yuu would be there to listen.  
  
Later that night after his third bath for the day, Yuu came out of the bathroom wiping his hair with a towel. Halfway down the hall to his room, he came upon Miki who was just coming out from her own room.  
  
Her eyes looked puffy, confirming Yuu's prediction that she had been crying. Miki looked up at Yuu, not quite meeting his eyes, "Oh, you've just finished bathing?" Miki asked.  
  
Yuu decided to tease Miki, "Yeah. What about it? Did you want to join me in my bath?"  
  
Miki looked scandalised at the idea, "Not in your life!" Miki glared back at Yuu.  
  
Yuu laughed at Miki's outburst and turned away and walked towards his room. Behind him, he could hear Miki turned to march back into her room. Yuu glanced back to see Miki's bedroom door closed with a firm click.  
  
Although Yuu may not have been able to broach the subject of her troubles, but at least he managed to take her mind away from it, however briefly. It hurt to see Miki so upset and not able to do something about it. He just hope that one day, Miki would come to share them with him. 


	13. Chapter 13

Unexpected Love

Chapter 13

It's just another day in school and Miki was still having problems with Ginta. Yuu sighed and continued to stare at Miki from where he was sitting at his desk.

They were in class during break. Everybody was chatting except for Miki. She was just staring at the top of her desk with a troubled look on her face. Normally, Yuu wouldn't really talk too much with Miki in front of their classmates so that nobody suspected anything out of the ordinary. But seeing her just sitting there made Yuu just want to go over and ease whatever problems on her mind right then.

Suddenly, Miki got up from her desk and walked to the front of the class where Ginta was cleaning the blackboard. Miki called out to Ginta and stood very close to him to whisper something. Yuu tried not to let the sight of them standing so close to each other irritate him.

They appeared to be discussing about something but it's hard to tell with all the noise in the classroom and from where he was sitting. Miki wasn't looking at Ginta in the eye while she was talking. After a while, Ginta seemed to have agreed with something she said and gave a brief nod. Miki appeared relieved and immediately rushed out of the classroom.

Yuu didn't know what to make of all this. It appeared that whatever that was troubling Miki concerned Ginta. But it didn't seem as if things had been resolved between the two. They still weren't talking like usual. All of these uncertainties was getting on Yuu's nerves. If Miki was unable to settle her feelings for Ginta, how would Yuu expect to get anywhere with Miki's feelings for him?

Later, during the next few classes, Miki acted as if nothing happened. She responded like normal to the teachers and even chatted with her friends between classes.

Ginta on the other hand, also acted as if nothing happened. Everything appeared to be as usual except the fact that both of them were keeping their distance from each other. Ever since the tension between the two, Ginta would normally try to get to Miki to talk to her but this time it was different.

Finally, school ended. Yuu got up from his desk and walked to Miki's desk.

"Hey, Miki."

Miki looked up from her packing. "Huh?"

Miki looked a bit dazed. A trace of stress appeared briefly in her eyes. "Are you alright?" Yuu asked, wanting to touch her face and wipe away the unhappiness he can see in her eyes.

Miki blinked and smiled to cover her momentary display of vulnerability,"Yeah, I'm fine. Why, what's up? Are we ready to go home now?"

"Yeah, about that. You go on home without me, okay? I have to go for my part-time job right now. I'll be back home in time for dinner, okay?"

Miki got up with her school bag already packed, "That's right, you have a job. How do you keep up with all of your studies?" Miki frowned at him.

Yuu grinned,"Unlike you, I'm a smart guy. I can handle it,"Yuu teased. And to be expected, Miki glared at him for daring to mention that she was not as bright as he was.

"Hmph! One of these days, you won't have enough time for studies and we shall see who's the smart one. Don't say I didn't warn you!" with that, Miki marched out of class, leaving Yuu behind, grinning.

--------

It was in the later part of his afternoon shift when Yuu decided to go outside for a little bit of air.

Yuu stretched his arms wide and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. Despite what Miki said earlier today, Yuu really could handle working part time. In fact, he found that working part time helped him to cut down on his stress, to take his mind off school for a while. Studies were reserved for at home. He didn't usually have much homework to do because he'd finish them in class as much as possible. Lessons were reviewed later at home to keep them fresh in his memories. If he was too tired to study after a hard day's work, he'd take a short nap first. All because of careful time management on his part, Yuu somehow managed to do well in his exams.

Yuu was about to turn and head back in, when he spotted Miki and Meiko walking by across the street. Miki appeared to be her almost energetic self again. Yuu decided to wave them over, "Hey, Miki! What are you getting excited over?"

Miki paused and turned towards where Yuu was calling from,"Yuu?" Miki and Meiko hurried over,"So this is where you work part-time in?"

Yuu made a show of setting the table,"Yeah. Feel free to come here anytime you want. I'd be glad to help with anything you need here," a sound coming from the back of the shop alerted him to his boss's presence.

"Hey, boss! We have customers!" Yuu called out. A short while later, his boss came out looking like a hippie in a leather jacket and sun shades.

"Hey, what cute looking girls we have here. Must be some of your girl fans, huh, Yuu?" his boss winked at Miki and Meiko.

"Hey! Quit it, boss!" Yuu cut in, feeling a little embarrassed. Miki was cute but he didn't appreciate his boss calling her one of his girl fans. He didn't want Miki to get the wrong idea of him. From the looks of it, Miki already looked miffed about it.

"Chill out, Yuu! Why don't you go get these ladies some coffee," his boss pushed him away to do his bidding.

"In the mean time, why don't you girls have a look around."

Yuu went to prepare the coffee. Yuu looked up once in a while to see how Miki was doing. She appeared to be pleased with the shop's merchandise. The shop Yuu was working at may not be big, but it had some tasteful looking clothes that would catch a young girl's fancy.

"Alright, coffee's ready!"

Miki and Meiko came over and took a sip of the coffee. "Hey, this is great coffee!" Miki beamed at Yuu. Yuu felt his heart flutter at the sight of Miki's pleased look trained on him.

"I thought Yuu how to make the coffee. Unfortunately, his coffee is better than mine now," Yuu's boss admitted grudgingly. Everybody laughed at this comment and they then continue to enjoy their coffee.

A sudden thought occured to Yuu at that moment and he had been meaning to ask Miki about it. Yuu supposed it was a good time as any to ask. "Hey, Miki, do you know anything about this medallion?" Yuu took out the medallion from his pocket and showed it to Miki. "Namura sensei gave it to me earlier today at school saying that every student in the school has one and it's been a tradition. I was wondering if you could explain it to me."

Miki looked at Yuu's medallion and confirmed,"That's right. Everybody in school has this. It's considered like a personalised good luck charm."

Yuu looked skeptical and thought that it was a little silly to have one.

Miki continued to elaborate,"Some say that if you put a photo of your loved one in the medallion, it is almost a sure thing that the person in the photo will love you back,"Miki sighed at the romantic thought. "Look, my medallion has a picture of my parents!" Miki showed it to everybody, beaming happily.

Yuu wondered if one day Miki would keep a picture of him in her medallion. But all of it still sounded too fantastic to be real,"It sounds too ridiculous to me. Would it really happen that way?"

Miki glared up at him,"It's possible! Why won't you believe it? Many people have exchanged their medallions during graduation and they found love just like how it would happen."

"Now, now. No need to get so worked up. I graduated from your school too, you know," Yuu's boss interrupted.

"Hey, that's right. Maybe my boss here can tell us the real story behind this medallion," Yuu turned to look at his boss.

"So, you want to know the real story, eh? Well, I don't know whether it's real or not, but I knew of a girl who once put a picture of the one she loved in the medallion and carried it with her wherever she went. But because she was too shy to reveal her feelings for the person, she never confessed her love to him. One day, the guy had to move away because of his parents' promotion. Knowing that she would never see him again, she decided to give her medallion to the guy she loved to let him know that someone cared for him. And then he left. She never forgot about him. And she even turned down a lot of guys who wanted to go out with her because she was still in love with the guy who left. Ten years later, while working as a tour guide in New York, a guy walked pass her and dropped something. She bent to pick it up and to her surprise, found out that it was the medallion that she gave to the guy a long time ago. For some reason, the guy kept the medallion after all these years. And after they bumped into each other, they fell in love." Yuu's boss fell silent after telling his tale.

Yuu thought that this was too fantastic a tale to believe as well and turned to ask what Miki thought. But seeing the look on Miki's face told Yuu all he needed to know. Miki had stars in her eyes and she was sighing.

"Oh, how romantic!"

Yuu's boss just gave a mysterious smile and walked to the back of the store to let them ponder over his tale. As he was passing by, he brushed aside a curtain hanging over a wall.

Yuu just shook his head. It can't be true. His boss just like to be over dramatic. He probably knows young girls like romantic stuff like this and exagerated the story a bit.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Miki called out, breaking Yuu's train of thought. Yuu walked over to where Miki was standing. Miki was looking at something the curtain had uncovered. It was a picture. Strange, he didn't know there was a picture behind this curtain before.

Yuu took a closer look and it turned out to be a picture of his boss and a woman. What caught Yuu's attention however was the fact that the picture was taken in New York city! Could it be? Could his boss actually be telling them a story of what happened in his life? Nah, it can't be true....

Yuu looked down at Miki beside him. Miki appeared to be thinking the same thing as he was and clearly believing it.

If this was true and the medallion did have some power to connect two people in love together, then maybe...

Yuu, gave himself a mental shake. It seems too far fetched.

Later that night back in his room, Yuu was still thinking about it. What if it's real? But what if it isn't, he'd feel like a fool for believing it. Yuu tried to concentrate on his homework but after a few seconds his thoughts were back on the medallion.

Yuu sat back, feeling frustrated. Fool! He was already feeling like one because he actually wanted to believe it. Taking a deep breath, Yuu opened his desk drawer and took out a photo of Miki he secretly kept. The angelic smile on her face in the picture lightened Yuu's heart. His thumb brushed over her lips in a gentle caress.

After a while, Yuu finally decided. Whether it was true or not, the medallion does allow a picture to be kept in it. So, basically there's no harm in putting her photo in it. Afraid that he would have second thoughts about what he was about to do, Yuu took out a pair of scissors and started cutting Miki's photo to fit into the medallion.

Once finished, Yuu cradled the medallion in his palm and looked into Miki's smiling face in it. Yuu felt better already and the feeling of foolishness slowly went away, leaving behind a sort of peaceful acceptance. He could almost feel the medallion's magic working on him already.

Nobody had to know he kept her photo in it except maybe Miki herself. All of a sudden his situation right now reminded Yuu of the woman his boss was telling them about earlier that day. Would Yuu ever reveal his feelings for Miki one day? And would Miki return those feelings just like his boss did for the woman, whom Yuu suspects is his wife now.

Maybe. Yuu tucked the medallion in his shirt pocket.

Maybe he and Miki would have their own happy ending one day because of this medallion. 


	14. Chapter 14

Unexpected Love

Chapter 14

Another day had gone by and classes had ended. Yuu stepped out of the school entrance and was just thinking whether he should head back home or go to the library to catch up on some architectural reading when Miki came running, looking excited.

"Yuu! Thank goodness I caught you just in time!" Miki came skidding to a halt in front of Yuu, a little out of breath.

"Caught me just in time for what?" Yuu asked, feeling a little curious.

Miki swept her arm across her brow, momentarily distracting Yuu at the sight of her looking robust from the run. And then Miki dazzled him with a smile that sent his own heart running.

"I'd like you to put on some tennis clothes, right now!"

Yuu's running heart tripped just then and stumbled to a clumsy halt at the odd request and he was instantly suspicious. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you right? You want -me- to put on what?"

Miki continued to smile at him and at closer inspection, Yuu noticed Miki was smilling too widely.

"You heard me, tennis clothes!"

Yuu's eyes narrowed, "May I ask why?"

Miki's smile slipped a little. "Well, er..." Miki's eyes looked away, a tell-tale sign that Yuu wasn't going to like what she was trying to explain.

Not finding any inspiration, Miki resorted to pulling on his arm to get her way. "I'll explain later, alright? Right now, just follow me to the locker room and put on those clothes! It's an emergency!"

Yuu didn't budge from where he was standing although Miki was making an effort to try to get him to move. Getting frustrated, Miki dropped Yuu's arm and used another tactic. She turned her beautiful eyes on him and looked pleadingly at him, adding a little hurt in them for effect.

Yuu had to give Miki some credit on her acting skills. At that moment, looking at her face, Yuu was ready to do anything for her. But he was more amused than anything. With a great big sigh, he finally moved.

"Alright, where's the locker room? Do these tennis clothes even fit me?"

Miki gave a shriek of delight, overjoyed that Yuu had finally relented. "Oh, thank you, Yuu! You're a lifesaver! And don't worry, I know just the right clothes that will fit you!" and then they were on their way.

Amazingly enough, Miki did managed to find some tennis clothes that fitted him well. The tennis club's locker room was in tip top condition with a lot of tennis clothes to spare and well maintained tennis gears.

While he was changing clothes, Miki was explaining to him from outside how her tennis club fellow member broke his arm and was unable to play. And then she went on to praise Yuu that his tennis skills must be great seeing as he was in a tennis club back in his old school and that she thought Yuu would be able to replace that person temporarily. What amused Yuu was that Miki hadn't even seen him play to even know that for sure.

Yuu pulled on the tennis shirt over his head and Miki's chatter was muffled for a moment, but he could have sworn that Miki mentioned something about being Ginta's partner and a tournament. But when his head was clear out of the shirt, Miki had stopped talking and was peeking in to see if he was ready. Yuu figured he'd know the reason soon enough.

Miki and Yuu stepped onto the tennis court and was greeted by what must be the entire tennis club members. Namura sensei ran towards them and called out, "Yuu? You're going to play for us in this tournament? That's great!"

Yuu's suspicion was confirmed. "So, this -is- the reason you want me to wear these tennis clothes," Yuu narrowed his eyes at Miki, who was now in begging mode.

"Please, Yuu? Would you, please? Just give it a try?" Miki begged, clapping her hands together in front of her face.

It's not that he couldn't play, indeed Yuu could play very well since he represented his school before during tennis tournaments. It's just that he didn't need this kind of distraction in his life right now. What's more, he's not even sure he's in good terms with Ginta. But looking at Miki he couldn't say no. So, just this once, he would do her a favor just to see her smile.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Yuu shrugged. Miki smiled happily and Yuu knew it was worth it. "What must I do now?"

Namura sensei moved forward to hand him a tennis racquet. "Now, we play. Let's see how well you do against me."

Yuu swung the tennis racquet, getting a feel of it. At the corner of his vision, he spotted Ginta glaring at him from among the other members. Yuu grinned, "Ready when you are." He'd give Ginta a show he'd never forget.

Namura sensei served first. Almost immediately, Yuu could feel his muscles moving into the familiar action of receiving the ball. His swing was perfect. The curve of the ball as it landed back at Namura sensei was perfect as well, making the teacher run for it. Yuu's form was perfect as if he never stopped playing tennis.

Yuu could hear the crowd getting excited as they were amazed at the unexpected sight of a student keeping up with their tennis coach. What's more, it looked to be their coach was losing. Yuu wondered if Miki would be in awe as well. Yuu suddenly felt good and continued to lob the ball back at Namura sensei.

Finally, Yuu spotted his chance and smashed the tennis ball right onto an undefended spot of the court. Namura sensei looked stunned. He didn't expect Yuu to actually beat him. But he was clearly pleased. The crowd was silent for a moment and then they cheered because here was a talent that could save their school team from defeat.

"Well done, Yuu!" Namura sensei walked over and shook his hand. "You're just what we needed."

Yuu replied modestly, "Well, I don't know about that. I was just lucky."

Miki came over, looking excited,"Oh, Yuu! You were just great! So, will you really play for us? You'll be pairing with Ginta!" Ginta on the other hand, didn't look too pleased at all at the prospect.

Yuu looked down at Miki. Not wanting to seem as if he had already accepted, Yuu tried to make an excuse just to tease her, "Well, what about Ginta over there?" Yuu pointed at a glaring Ginta. "He doesn't look too happy about it."

Ginta snapped to attention. Everybody was looking at him. When Ginta looked back at Yuu, a brittle smile was plastered on his face, "What are you talking about, Yuu? Of course I'm happy!" Ginta moved to wear Yuu was standing and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We need to win this tournament and that's why we need you!" Ginta's grip on his shoulders was a little too hard to be convincing of Ginta's honesty in Yuu's opinion.

Ginta moved on to his seniors, receiving well wishes for the tournament now that he has finally found a replacement. You just stared after Ginta, a bit puzzled at the sudden change in Ginta at accepting him as his partner eventhough it was obvious to him that he resented it.

Namura sensei came over and stood beside Yuu. "Well, Yuu. Now that you're here with us, it's going to be a great tournament. At least it'll be something for the girls to cheer about," he winked at Yuu and walked away from the court.

Now, Yuu was staring after Namura sensei. Namura sensei says the oddest of things to convince a person but despite that, Yuu found himself wanting to please the coach as well because he had earned his respect in tennis.

Miki came over, wondering why Yuu was looking so amazed at the coach. At her inquiring look, Yuu spoke, "I was just thinking that coach of yours can really sweet talk anyone to doing anything for him."

Miki beamed at Yuu, "Yeah, he's the best coach ever! Namura sensei is even the most popular teacher in the entire school!"

Yuu glanced down at Miki. "Well, anyway, I hope you're happy. The reason I'm doing this is because of you, you know, " not wanting to reveal too much behind that statement, Yuu reprimanded in a brotherly manner.

"I know and I'll be eternally grateful for your help! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

At that moment, Ginta was done talking with his seniors and was now calling Yuu over, "Hey, Yuu! Could you come over here please? I'd like to talk to you in private for a moment," Ginta gestured over to the other end of the court.

Sighing, Yuu walked over to Ginta, not liking this part one bit.

Ginta looked at Yuu squarely in the face and spoke frankly," It's true that I do mind you being my partner."

Yuu figured it out as much.

"But there are more important things to worry about than my personal feelings. We just cannot lose this tournament! And if you have to be my partner in order for us to win than I'd rather put aside my dislike for you and play on!"

It must have been difficult for Ginta to actually admit that to him. Yuu had to admire him for that at least although he didn't like hearing Ginta telling him honestly that he didn't like him. Well, the feeling was mutual.

Ginta went on, "That's why I agreed! And since you've agreed..." Ginta was momentarily distracted as he looked over to where Miki was standing. Miki looked up in surprise and turned away hurriedly.

That moment was too intense for Yuu's liking. And he has had enough of Ginta for today. Taking his opportunity at Ginta's distracted gaze at the sight of Miki running away from him again, Yuu made his escape and ran towards the school library to hide.

As Yuu dodged to the side of the building, he could hear Ginta yelling at the top of his lungs for Yuu to come back and come practice with him this instant. Yuu managed to slipped through an opened window before Ginta came running past looking for him.

"This will certainly take a while before I lose this guy. I might as well occupy my time here in hiding with some reading before I head back to the locker room to change," Yuu said to himself.

Yuu was about to take a book from a shelf when he suddenly heard somebody come in through the library door. Afraid that it might be Ginta, Yuu quickly hid himself behind the bookshelf away from the view of whoever that might have came in through the door.

"It's okay, nobody is here," came a whisper. "I've been here and nobody has came in."

Yuu was just thinking how untrue that was, since he was certainly in the library right now. Yuu was cornered with nowhere to escape except back out the window. He didn't want to be trap in here while a pair of love birds were making out in the school library. Yuu was about to make a dash for the window, when a familiar voice spoke, "I shouldn't be here right now."

Could it be? It almost sounded as if the voice belonged to Namura sensei! Too curious to stop himself, Yuu peeked from behind the bookshelf he was hiding at and sure enough, there was Namura sensei with a female student.

What shocked Yuu even more was that the female student in question was none other than Miki's best frient, Meiko Akizuki!

"Oh, I love you, sensei. I've missed you all day. Didn't you miss me?" Meiko was looking up at Namura with love shining in her eyes. She moved closer and slid her arms around his neck to pull his head down for an intimate kiss.

Yuu couldn't believe his eyes. What secret was Meiko keeping! It was scandalous and it could get both Meiko and Namura into deep trouble. Even worse, it didn't seem as if the two of them were worried about it as Namura sensei bent his head down to receive Meiko's kiss with a passionate one of his own.

Looking at the shocking display before his eyes, Yuu felt a sudden dread. But the dread wasn't for the forbidden couple but for Miki who surely didn't know about this secret of Meiko's and how it would really hurt her once she found out. 


	15. Chapter 15

Unexpected Love

Chapter 15

"Attention, Namura sensei...please report to the principal's office, thank you."

Meiko and Namura broke apart at the announcement. Yuu watched them as they gave in to one final kiss and then Namura stepped away and left the library. Meiko remained where she was, looking dazed.

Yuu sat back. Who would have thought that the calm and collected Meiko would have a secret affair with a school teacher. And with Namura sensei at that! A teacher that everybody looks up to.

Not wanting to remain there behind the shelves any longer, Yuu thought of going back out the window he came through earlier to avoid Ginta. But as he moved, suddenly his elbow knocked off a book from the shelf.

A gasp sounded from Meiko who was shocked out of her daze, "Who's there! Show yourself!" Yuu could hear her coming closer. Darn, he was going to be discovered.

With a sigh, Yuu got up and gave up hiding. He stepped out and stood before a shocked Meiko. "You should be more careful next time. This isn't exactly the right place to have a secret meeting. Anyway, bye," Yuu walked away from Meiko.

"Wait!" Meiko called out desperately. Yuu stopped. "What you just saw...you won't tell anybody, right?"

Miki's face flashed in Yuu's mind,"Can I ask you a question?" He could feel Meiko nodding. "Does Miki know about this?" He turned around to hear Meiko's answer and to see her reaction to his question.

Meiko glanced down, looking ashamed, "No, I haven't told her."

Having heard that, Yuu turned to walk away, feeling dissapointed yet sorry for Meiko. Miki was going to be hurt when this secret love affair is discovered and she won't be able to understand why Meiko would want to keep it a secret from her, her own bestfriend. But Yuu could understand a little. Afterall, he was hiding a secret of his own that no one must know. Not even Miki, whom he has come to care for.

------

The next day, the incident was momentarily forgotten. Occasionally, when he came face to face with Meiko with Miki, she would tense up as if expecting him to reveal all to Miki. But he would just smile politely and walk on.

Yuu had thought of telling Miki, but the end result wouldn't be worth it. It was better for Meiko to tell her herself when she was ready.

Now, Yuu was sitting in the school's tv studio for a short interview. Earlier on, he met with a student reporter in the hall who wanted to ask him about the tennis tournament that he would participate in. But he had a feeling that that was just an excuse to dig out more juicy gossip from him.

The reporter sat down beside him and faced the camera. Somebody from the background gave out the countdown, "And we're going on live at 3...2...1...,"

"Good day, fellow students! This is your regular lunchtime news brought to you live from the school's tv studio. Now, every week we would do a brief report on a club activity on campus. Today, I'd like to announce that tomorrow is the Young Men's Invitational Tennis Tournament whereby our school's tennis players will have a friendly match with one of our neighbouring school right here at our campus' tennis courts. Moving on, I'd like to introduce you to someone that is idolised by all the girl students, Matsuura Yuu!"

Yuu had to fight back a cringe at the last statement,"Hi, everyone!"

"Yuu, I heard that you were going to be playing during this tennis tournament and you're not even a tennis club member. Why is that? Are you just helping the club?" the reporter paused and Yuu had a bad feeling at what's coming out next from his mouth. The reporter continued on, a glint in his eyes,"Or is it because of a love triangle that's rumoured to be going on between you, Miki and Ginta, our tennis club members?"

Yuu winced inwardly. He knew it. He should have known not to participate in this interview. But why deny it? The school would believe anything even if he denied it. "It is as you say it is."

The reporter looked dissapointed at the short comeback," Hmm, a vague and evasive answer..."

Yuu, not giving a chance to the reporter to dig in further, he changed the subject,"Anyway, do come and see us play tomorrow! The bigger the audience the better we'll play. So, please come and watch!"

The reporter, knowing a closing when he hears one, ended the session,"Well, you heard what he said boys and girls! It's going to be an interesting tournament. So, be sure you're there to see it!"

Yuu left the studio as fast as he could. When he entered the classroom. An odd tension hung in the air. He glanced at Miki. She was glaring daggers at him. Not good. He turned to look at Ginta. Ginta was also glaring at him. Yuu sighed and turned to walk to his table and sat down. Well, nothing can be done about it.

--------

The next day, Yuu was waiting at the tennis court to warm up before the tournament start. He was just looking for Miki when she suddenly stepped up to him.

Yuu's heart leaped at the sight of her. At home she was still miffed about the news incident and wouldn't really talk to him but here she was, standing before him. Miki looked at him, "Well, um...good luck, Yuu."

Yuu smiled at Miki and nodded his thanks.

"Yuu!" A girl called out to him from behind. He turned and saw Arimi coming up to them. Arimi paused when she saw Miki, "Thanks, Miki, for the snack the other day."

Yuu was a little puzzled at that but thought nothing of it,"Arimi came to cheer us on," he informed Miki. Miki wasn't looking too pleased to see Arimi. Could she be a little jealous?

"How did you find out about the match, Arimi?"

Arimi looked up in surprised at Yuu, "Oh, didn't you know? You're challenging my school, Sagaki Academy."

All the fuss about joining the tournament and he hadn't even bothered to ask about the school they were playing against. And then a sudden dread came to him. He looked at Arimi in horror,"Does that mean that that guy will be coming!"

"Which guy is coming?" Miki looked puzzled at the turn of their conversation.

"Hey, Yuu! It's time to warm up," Ginta came running up to their little group. "The other school's team is already here."

Yuu felt his stomach turned at that,"You know, Ginta, I'm not feeling reallu up to it."

Ginta stopped and glared at Yuu,"What do you mean, you're not really up to it! The tournament is about to start!"

"Well, you see...there's this one person from this school I don't get along with very well. During middle high we were classmates and fellow tennis club members. He was always out to beat me in tennis but never could, so he's hated me eversince. And he's been in love with a girl that didn't like him for a long time, so when she went out with me, he..."

Ginta, not able to grasp the sudden flow of info, put up a hand to stop Yuu from continuing," Whoa, there...had a girlfriend?" Ginta looked puzzled and glanced at Miki.

Yuu didn't want to do this in front of Miki, but he had to in order to explain the situation,"Yeah, Arimi was my girlfriend back in my old school," he gestured to Arimi who was standing behind him. Arimi peered at Ginta and smiled at him.

"Uh, hi," Ginta greeted.

"Anyway, I don't want to meet with this guy because he's a bit annoying and the old issues will surface again," Yuu shrugged.

A sudden revelation came to Ginta and he looked up at Yuu with a serious face,"Would the guy you're talking about happen to be Rokutanda Tsotomu?"

A sudden understanding came to Yuu at the sound of the name and he asked,"Is that the guy that you absolutely cannot lose to?" they both looked at each other and they could read the confirmation in each others' eyes.

"it's been a long time, Matsuura! I've not seen you for a long time!" a curly haired boy came up to them arrogantly.

Speak of the devil...Yuu sighed and muttered under his breath,"Apparently, not long enough."

The boy named Tsotomu smirked,"I've been looking forward to this moment to getting even with you."

"And you haven't changed a bit," Yuu muttered again.

Tsotomu turned and saw Arimi. A sudden change came to his features, "Arimi! Did you come to cheer for me?" Tsotomu looked almost comical at the sudden change from the arrogant boy to the happy puppy.

Arimi stuck out her tongue at him and declared,"Not in your lifetime!"

Tsotomu's face broke and he whined,"Arimi..."

Ginta laughed loudly at the exchange,"I've always known you were a loser!"

Tsotomu glared at Ginta,"Oh yeah? You won't be so smug when the tournament starts. I will surely beat you and I'll be the one laughing."

The quarrel between the two fired back and forth until it was getting a little on Yuu's nerves to listen to them, so he interrupted,"Er, sorry to break this intimate moment, but do you guys know each other?"

Ginta and Tsotomu turned to Yuu at the same time and both shouted,"We're cousins!"

A stunned silence filled the air.

Ginta glared at Tsotomu,"We're of the same age, and we're always compared to each other by our relatives and because of that we've been competing against each other forever."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you two kind of seem alike," Yuu observed.

Ginta and Tsotomu didn't take the comment too well and both shouted at Yuu at the same time,"We're nothing alike!"

But them ganging up on him, both looking remarkably similar in temperament confirmed Yuu's opinion of them that they were alike in every way. But it was best to keep it to himself for now.

Suddenly, Miki spoke up for the first time during the exchange,"Wait a minute, Ginta said he received a Wimbledon souvenir from his cousin...was that from you?"

What souvenir? Yuu wondered.

Tsotomu paused and looked at Miki,"Are you the girl that Ginta gave the pin to?" Miki nodded.

Yuu felt a twinge of jealousy when he reaslied what they were talking about. It was probably during the time when Miki had strong feelings for Ginta and when Yuu was not even in the picture.

"So, you're the one who lost out when Ginta accidentally dumped you!" Tsotomu laughed out loud.

Miki was stunned and Ginta looked positively ill at Roku's lack of consideration for Miki's feelings.

People were starting to gather and whispers were starting to go around because they overheard the loud conversation between them. "...she gave him that love letter..." "...so, they really cared for each other?..." "...why did he dump her?..." "...but isn't she with Yuu now?..."

The whispers were too much for Miki to handle. Miki looked up at Ginta and tears were starting to form in her eyes at the public humiliation. Miki glared at Ginta,"You told him about us? I hate you, Ginta!" and with that, Miki ran away, crying.

Yuu felt angry himself. Because of their petty argument, Miki was hurt in the process.

Tsotomu continued to laugh. He was just pleased that Ginta got what he deserved from the girl he still had feelings for and probably now hated him. Now they were even in that regard.

After a while, Namura sensei called out that it was time to start.

Ginta glared at Tsotomu,"That's it. Let's settle this in court!"

They headed to the court and the tennis racquet was spinned to determined who would start first.

Tsotomu stepped on the other side of the net and declared,"Loser kneels!"

Yuu rolled his eyes. Here we go again. But what shocked him further was what Ginta said next.

"How about we raise the bet a bit. The losers will shave their head," Ginta challenged Tsotomu back.

Yuu was shocked. It would seem that Miki was not the only one that would fall victim to their childish rivalry. If they lost, he might have to go around bald! 


	16. Chapter 16

Unexpected Love 

Chapter 16

"You start the game, Yuu," Ginta tossed the tennis ball at Yuu.

Yuu caught the ball and suddenly saw an image of himself as a bald-headed monk. "This has got to be a joke, right?" Yuu muttered to himself.

Yuu served and the game started. It started out just fine and Yuu thought things might just work out until Ginta started slamming the tennis ball out of the court so many times it cost them the first set.

"Out! First set end! Game count 6 to 1!" Yuu groaned to himself.

Tsotomu looked smug. Almost as if he knew he was going to win the whole game. Yuu could see the coaches looking a little worried at how the first game had progressed. Which means, Ginta was not in his game. Just his luck.

They were taking a break while the court was being prepared for the next set. Yuu sat down and drank his water while Ginta looked at the crowd as if searching for somebody. Yuu knew precisely who he was looking for. It was Miki. It must have really bothered Ginta that Miki ran away feeling hurt.

Yuu would have liked to go after Miki himself back then but he had the tennis game to play. He just hoped Miki was alright.

"Second set, in!" the referree called for them to start.

Yuu served and it was a fast one. Tsotomu barely returned it and it was a good opportunity for them to score but then the unthinkable happened. Ginta hit it into their side of the net, giving their opponents the point. The crowd cried out their dissapointment.

Suddenly, Yuu could hear Arimi calling out from the crowd, "Get your act together! If this goes on, you're going to lose!"

Even Tsotomu looked dissapointed at Ginta. It was too easy. Ginta should have been able to smash it over his head but instead...

"Out!" Ginta hits it too hard again.

Frustrated, Yuu whispered angrily at Ginta,"If you don't keep your swing under control we're going to lose! It's no use trying to smash all the time because you keep hitting it out of the court!"

Ginta looked frustrated,"I know, I'm sorry."

This time Ginta tried to rein it in but their opponent took advantage and ended the second set for them.

"Game won by Sagaki! Game count 4 to none!" the referee announced.

The game continued and it was a nightmare. A nightmare that Yuu wished would end. Better still, never happened so that he would still have his hair when he woke up.

"Out! Love 30!"

Ginta cursed out loud.

"Out! Love 40!"

The ball hit the net. Yuu prayed.

Suddenly, a voice cried out from the crowd,"What the heck are you doing, Ginta! What' wrong with you? Shape up! Come on, like you always do in practice!"

Yuu spunned around and saw Miki waving her arms furiously at Ginta.

"Miki...," Ginta whispered beside him.

Yuu glanced at Ginta and saw the hope flash in his eyes at the sight of Miki cheering for him. And suddenly Ginta transformed before his eyes. Determination crept into his eyes.

Ginta gripped his racquet and bent to serve. And what a serve! The best Yuu have seen coming from Ginta and it smashed into the opponent's court giving them their score after what seemed like an eternity.

"4 to 1," the referee announced.

Then it was Yuu's turn to smash it in.

"4 to 2...4 to 3..." The scores kept coming in and finally it was 5 to 4. Toriyo won the game! The crowd cheered at the turn of events.

Yuu watched as Ginta gave Miki the victory sign and Miki cheered.

After what seemed like ages, it was finally the last game and they have to win this one in order for Toriyo to win.

"Ginta, we must get this score!" Yuu spoke to Ginta with determination.

Ginta nodded his head. The ball was served and returned. Suddenly Ginta saw his chance and moved to hit the ball. Yuu prayed silently that it would deliver as Ginta jumped to smash the ball.

The ball soared over the net and hit squarely in between Tsotomu and his partner. Everything just froze in that instant. Seconds passed by like minutes.

"Game set and match! Won by Toriyo!" the referee shouted finally.

The crowd went wild. The game had finally ended and amazingly they won! Yuu shook hands with Ginta. Yuu could see Miki jumping with joy and beside her Arimi was clapping her hands together furiously.

While on the other side of the court, Tsotomu looked stunned. Finally, he collapse on the ground with a shocked look stuck on his face, probably realizing in that instant that he was going to have to shave his head.

-------

"Ah! Delicious! This tastes great after a match," Ginta guzzles down the cola in his hand. Yuu nodded in agreement as he drank his own cola.

They had made their escape from well wishers that swarmed around them after they exited the court and were now sitting on a bench somewhere not far away from the tennis court.

Ginta looked up from his drink, "You know, at first I thought it was going to be hopeless."

"Yeah, you were really screwed up the first half of the game," Yuu spoke frankly.

Ginta winced, remembering how he played.

"But you recovered just in time. Good game," Yuu made a toast at Ginta.

Ginta just watched him,"It makes me nervous when you speak like that, saying nice things to me after what has happened between the two of us in the past."

Yuu just shrugged, "I'm syaing it because you were badly affected by Miki and when she came back to cheer you on, you changed. It proves to me you really like Miki too."

Ginta flustered,"What do you mean by that? Do you like Miki too?"

Yuu finished his drink and throws it into the bin,"Nice shot!" and started to walk away from Ginta.

"Wait a minute, Matsuura! Answer the question!" Ginta stood up and glared at Yuu.

Yuu stopped and looked back at Ginta. He may have let slipped his feelings for Miki but he was not about to confirm it for Ginta. He just gave Ginta a secret smile.

Ginta looked even more furious,"Stop with that smile! Just answer me straight! Matsuura!" Yuu could almost hear him stamp his foot.

------

Later, after they've changed and Ginta still without his answer, Yuu, Ginta and Miki walked out of the school and headed for the gate.

"So, in the end, we won 3 to 2! That's great! Congrats, you guys!" Miki beams at the two of them. Yuu felt like a hero under her sunny smile. He felt like he could slay dragons just to get her to smile like that again.

"Thanks," Ginta smiled.

Walking in a distance in front of them were Tsotomu and his partner. Tsotomu turned around, spotted them, glared at them and continued walking.

Oh ho, no way is he getting away that easily. Ginta seemed to have the same idea and both he and Ginta jogged towards Tsotomu.

"Don't forget our agreement, Tsotomu," Ginta pounded Tsotomu's shoulders, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

"I won't," he bit back.

"Smooth like a bulb, okay?" Yuu joined in the taunt. "Face it, you had no chance of winning against us in the first place! It was fate," Yuu grinned at Ginta.

"Yup, that's right!" Ginta grinned back, a mischievious glint in his eyes as he continued to pound on Tsotomu's shoulders.

Tsotomu gave Ginta the evil eye, "Hmph! I'll definitely beat you guys the next time, just you wait!" he throws off Ginta's hand.

Suddenly, the three of them spotted Arimi standing at the school gate, waiting. She started to walk towards them. Yuu wondered if Arimi was waiting to see him. Worried at how Miki would take it, he glanced back at her. Sure enough, Miki had spotted Arimi and she didn't look none too pleased.

Arimi stopped just in front of them and smiled. But instead of talking to him, she turned to talk to...Ginta?

"I've been waiting for you, Sou-kun,"

Ginta looked momentarily confused,"Huh?"

"After watching you play in that game, I got interested in you and wanted to get to know you. Would you care to join me for a cup of coffee?" Arimi used her sweet smile on Ginta.

"But I...," he turned to look at Miki for help. But Miki was not looking at him.

"So, shall we?" and without waiting for Ginta to finish what he was trying to say, she proceeded to drag him away from the group.

Yuu was shocked. This was unexpected. He looked at Tsotomu, who seemed just as unbelieving at the exchange.

Miki looked positively shell shocked.

"Wait a minute! Hey!" Ginta called out as he was dragged away by Arimi.

Yuu didn't know what Arimi was thinking, but it could only bode trouble. Although he was relieved that Arimi didn't cause a scene with him in front of Miki but somehow he got the feeling that this was a different game their playing now.

Things haven't changed. Ginta still cares for Miki and Arimi still cares for him. What would Arimi want with Ginta? The combination equals double trouble, that's for sure.


	17. Chapter 17

Unexpected Love 

Chapter 17

The incident between Arimi and Ginta the other day was momentarily forgotten as Yuu finished packing his luggage. Today was the day Yuu and Miki would depart from the airport for a school trip to Hokkaido.

This was his first trip with Miki and the thought of it sent a shiver of excitement through Yuu's body. In all the years of school trips that Yuu went, this was the only one that he honestly looked forward to.

Yuu grinned to himself and grabbed his luggage. When he reached the kitchen downstairs, he saw Miki, sitting among their parents having breakfast. As usual, she finished her toast as if it were her last meal. The sight of her eating, made Yuu smile.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Yuu announced his presence.

"Wait...," Miki reached out for a cup of milk, which she then proceeded to drink rather hurriedly. For a moment there, Yuu feared she was going to choke but Miki swallowed finally and gasped out loud.

"How nice. A trip to Hokkaido!" Yuu's father sighed out loud.

"I heard that the food is great there,"Miki's father commented.

"Oh! Be sure to buy some soft shell crab while you're there!" Miki's mom joined in. "And oh, buy something from that famous store, Rokkatei, will you?"

"And ramen! Don't forget ramen!" his mother squealed.

Looking decidedly bored, Yuu decided to move on ahead before anymore demands were thrust upon him, "Miki, I'm going now."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Miki hastily wiped her mouth of any stray crumbs and grabbed her own luggage to join Yuu.

Soon, they were at the airport with the rest of their classmates. Miki found Meiko and they began chatting excitedly about their plans for Hokkaido.

Yuu was leaning against the pillar not far away and was trying his best to have a conversation with one of his classmates. He was having trouble concentrating because Miki's excitement constantly drew him away to stare at her.

A few minutes ago, they were divided into groups and unfortunately, Miki was in another group. Worst of all, Ginta was in his group for the entire trip. But at least, Ginta was not together with Miki and that's a small consolation.

"Group B, Second Year! We're boarding now!" Namura sensei called out.

And with that, they were off to Hokkaido. On the plane, everybody was so excited they couldn't sit still. Miki especially, couldn't stop gazing out the window with Meiko. It must be her first flight or it could be just Miki's usual excitement for everything. Yuu smiled and wished they would reach Hokkaido soon.

Time moved on, the plane landed, and soon they've reached the hotel. Not a moment was wasted. As soon as they put their luggages in their rooms, everybody rushed to start their trip around Hokkaido.

Yuu wondered where Miki was. Outside the hotel, he saw groups of kids discussing about the places they would like to go. Miki's group was nowhere to be seen. Looks like they've gone on with their first destination. Yuu sighed.

"Hey, Yuu! We're about to go!" someone from Yuu's group waved at him.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Yuu jogged over. "Where are we heading to first?" Yuu asked, at the same time adjusting his back pack.

"Well, we heard some of the groups are heading to the Hijikata Toshizan tower in Goryoukaku. So, we figured we should go there too. What do you think?" Ginta asked.

"Sounds good," Yuu nodded. Maybe, Miki's group went there too.

After half an hour bus ride, Yuu's group finally reached the tower. Sure enough, some of the groups from their school were here. The landscape around the tower was magnificent. Looking at the tower before him, Yuu couldn't help but admire the architecture of the building. One day, when he's an architect, he would be able to build buildings such as this.

A girl walked across in front of him, looking rather distressed. Yuu blinked, not believing his eyes. It was Miki! She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings as she walked. She had her face stuck in the map she was holding, thus she didn't see him standing there watching her. With a grin, Yuu decided to follow her. His group wasn't far off. They had planned to meet up after a while, so he was free to follow her for now.

After a while, Miki stopped walking and a panic sound came out from her. Curious to find out what was the matter, Yuu walked up behind Miki and tapped her on the shoulder.

Miki jumped, and turned around quickly. A look of relief flashed across her face when she realized who it was. "Oh, Yuu! Have you seen my group anywhere? We were at the tower just now and now I seemed to have lost them!"

"No."

"That's strange...," Miki began to mutter to herself.

"Are you lost?" Yuu asked. "Why don't you join my group? Since you can't find your group, you might as well join us. If you want to wander around on your own, it can get pretty boring," Yuu tried to hide the hope from his voice. Until now, Yuu had been bored and now that he had found Miki, he was hoping for her company.

Miki was about to agree when she saw someone making his way over to them. Yuu turned to look and saw Ginta. Ginta looked surprised to see Miki but Miki looked as if she wanted to runaway and hide.

"Er...I think I'll go find the others instead," Miki replied, looking rather uncomfortable.

Ginta protested, but before he could utter anything suddenly a girl came out of nowhere and clung to Ginta's arm, "Suou-kun!"

All three of them turned to stare at the girl that just appeared. "Arimi! What are you doing here?" Ginta asked, looking shocked.

Yuu wondered about the same thing.

"Isn't it wonderful? My school is on a trip too! And to have met in Hokkaido like this? It must be fate!" Arimi clutched Ginta's arm even tighter.

Ginta was beginning to look flustered, Yuu could tell. Yuu glanced at Miki and sure enough, Miki was looking rather annoyed by Arimi's intimacy. Suddenly, a look of determination appeared on her face.

"Yuu, we're probably in the way, let's go somewhere else," and with that Miki grabbed Yuu's hand and pulled him away from them.

Yuu understood what Miki was going through and probably should object to being used this way, but it was fine with him. As long as he got to spend some time with her.

"Wait! I'm coming with you," Ginta called out but Arimi pulled him back. She started a fresh series of cooing on him.

Miki looked decidedly furious, "Arimi, why don't you like Ginta alone!"

But Arimi merely smirked back at her.

"I see you still have a thing for Ginta, Miki," Arimi remarked.

Yuu sighed inwardly. Miki was playing right into Arimi's plans. Things could get ugly. But wait! A sudden thought occured to Yuu. If Arimi was here, then somebody else wasn't too far away...

"Let go of Arimi, Ginta!"

Speak of the devil...Yuu groaned. Yuu turned and nearly choked with laughter at the sight of Rokutanda with the nearly bald hairstyle.

"Way to go, Rokutanda!" Yuu couldn't contain it any longer and promptly burst into laughter.

He wasn't the only one laughing though. Ginta soon joined in,"The hairstyle really suits you, cousin!"

"Well, the girls really like me this way," Roku pats down his hair. "But don't think this is over yet! We're going to have a rematch!"

Yuu laughs nervously at the thought of a repeat and the stakes involved,"I don't think so, Roku."

While they weren't looking, Arimi pulled Ginta away with her. Minutes passed before Roku noticed their absence. Soon, he was running off to search of them.

Yuu looked down at Miki. She had a sad look on her face as she looked into the distance where Arimi and Ginta have gone to. Yuu wanted to touch her face to wipe the look from her. To see her smile again. But before he could give into his temptation, somebody called out to her.

"Miki!"

Not far away, Yuu and Miki could see Meiko and the rest of her group running towards them.

"Where have you been, Miki? We've been waiting for you at the tower for ages! When you never came down, we were so worried and went to look for you," a concerned Meiko asked Miki when she reached her side.

The moment had passed. Yuu worked up a smile. "Looks like you have found your group, Miki. I won't stick around. I'd best get back to my group as well. See you!" and with that Yuu ran off, not wanting to see whether Miki was looking at him or at the direction where Ginta went.


	18. Chapter 18

Unexpected Love 

Chapter 18

Back at the hotel, they were being served dinner. Everybody was chatting happily over dinner about their visits to places of interests in Hokkaido.

From where Yuu was sitting, he watched as Miki stared at Ginta who was sitting at a nearby table. It seemed like her favourite past time, which irritated Yuu somewhat.

After the day when Miki got lost and Ginta ran off with Arimi, Yuu had been in a bad mood all day. He couldn't bear the thought that Miki could still be in love with Ginta and was hoping for a chance to get back together with him.

Now, seeing her in that mood again, Yuu wanted to make her look at him instead. But he knew he couldn't force her. However, it didn't mean he couldn't try. With that in mind, Yuu stood up and went over to Miki.

"Hey, Miki," Miki looked up at him in surprise. "Would you like to go on the trainway together with me later?" Yuu asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, I was thinking of going to buy some souvenir at the Meiji period building nor far from here," Miki contemplated.

"I heard the night view at the balcony is fantastic. Why don't all of us go there?" Meiko suggested.

Not exactly what he had planned, but Yuu nodded. Anything to get her to stop staring at Ginta.

After dinner, all three of them got ready to go. Miki was back to being excited. At the souvenir shop, she wouldn't stop admiring over the various souveniers. She picked out some to bring back home to their family. Yuu smiled at her beaming face. This was how he liked her. Happy.

Taking a breather, they walked out onto the balcony. The night life in Hokkaido was spectacular. Cool fresh air blew onto their face. Yuu breathed it in and looked down at Miki standing beside him. The glow on her face was breath taking. She saw everything around her as something fascintating. Yuu wished right then that he could always be by her side to share these moments with her.

"Oh, look!" Miki pointed at a couple standing one level below them at another balcony. "It's Na-chan and Ryouko sensei!"

Yuu and Meiko turned to look. Sure enough the two teachers were standing at the balcony talking.

"Those two really look good together, don't they?" Miki remarked.

Yuu could feel Meiko tensing. A look of hurt flashed in her eyes, before she glanced back again at the two teachers. "You think so?" she asked quietly.

Yuu frowned at Meiko. That's right, he had forgotten about the encounter he had with their secret meeting at the library. Meiko was still keeping this a secret from Miki.

Yuu glanced back at the teachers. Meiko had every right to keep her secret. And so did he, for that matter. But why is it that the thought of keeping something from Miki made him anxious. This was something he didn't want to dig into too deeply. Firming his resolve, Yuu decided to let it go for the moment. It wasn't the time for it. Hearing Miki's laughter, Yuu smiled and went back to enjoying the view of Hokkaido.

---------------

The next day, Yuu's group and Miki's group were going together on a trip. Surprisingly, it was Ginta's suggestion. Miki was trying to be her cheerful self but Yuu knew that she was feeling uncomfortable about it. Yuu wasn't complaining though.

A bus was waiting for them to board. Again, Ginta had managed to get the driver to take them around town.

"We should go to the clock tower today!" a student from their group suggested.

"And the Poplar Avenue," Miki piped in, getting excited.

"Let's not forget the Botanical garden. I hear it's quite a beautiful place to visit," Yuu suggested.

"Oh, they're all great, but we have to go to the Oodoori Park over at the main street first!" suddenly Ginta burst in.

Everybody stared at Ginta. Ginta fidgetted, suddenly realizing that he might have sounded a little too anxious about it.

"What's so special about the place, Ginta?" asked someone.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Ginta glanced up hurriedly. "I just heard that the view from the tower over at the place is great. Wouldn't want to miss it, that's all," Ginta finished lamely.

Yuu suddenly had an inkling suspicion that something was up. But he just nodded his head and suggested they go there first. Everybody agreed and didn't think much on Ginta's persistence.

-----------------

At 2.30pm, they reached Oodoori Park. Everybody had left the bus to walk on foot and admire the view around them. In the tower, Yuu stood watching Ginta as he looked nervously at his watch from time to time and then looked around searching for something. It was as if he was waiting for someone to show up.

"Suou-kun! Did you wait long?" out of the blue, suddenly Arimi was there, hugging Ginta rather openly in front of everybody.

Yuu blinked. So this was why Ginta had wanted to come here so badly. He was going to meet Arimi here. Yuu looked around for Miki but she was no where in sight. He just hoped she didn't witness this spectacle. Yesterday was enough for her, but to receive another blow today, would be too much.

Arimi and Ginta made a move toward the lift. Good, they were leaving. They won't be here when Miki comes up. But then again, Miki might still find out since everybody they knew saw them and were now whispering about it non-stop. It was so frustrating. Just when he thought he could get Miki's mind off of Ginta, he had to pull a stunt like this with Arimi.

"Ginta!" somebody gasped out loud.

Yuu looked up in disbelief. There was Miki, just coming out from the lift with Meiko before they bumped into Ginta and Arimi who was just about to use the lift they were in.

Everybody in the tower seemed to have gone silent. A look of shock and hurt appeared on Miki's face. Yuu clenched his fists, not knowing what to do.

Minutes seemed to have passed before Arimi suddenly decided to stay after all. Yuu glanced suspiciously at Arimi. If he didn't knew any better, it would seem as if this encounter was all planned. Why were they staying now if they were just about to leave just a while ago?

Arimi moved closer to stand next to Ginta, brushing against his arm. Miki glared at the couple.

"Ginta!" a guy shouted suddenly.

Yuu groaned. What now? Sure enough, Roku had just stepped out of the lift and had spotted the clinging couple.

"How many times must I tell you to leave Arimi alone!" Roku fumed and stormed over to them.

Ginta looked like a cornered rabbit at the moment. But Arimi looked pleadingly up at him and he firmed his stance and spoke," It's none of your business, cousin. I'm just here with Arimi," with that said, Ginta grabbed Arimi around the shoulders and pulled her closer towards him.

Yuu looked rather worriedly at Miki who wasn't taking all this too well. Her heart was in her face and it seemed to have shattered when she saw Ginta grab Arimi. Not wanting to stay there any longer, Miki must have made up her mind because she grabbed Yuu's hand and made him follow her to the lift.

Ginta and Meiko called out to her but she didn't stop to look back at them. Soon, the doors to the lift were closing and they were out of the tower.

Miki kept on walking, still fuming inside. Yuu knew she was using him again to get back at Ginta. Frankly, he was getting tired of it. He wanted to spend some time alone with Miki but not like this. Not when Ginta was on her mind constantly.

"I know you're still thinking about them," Yuu stopped walking behind Miki. Miki also stopped at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him and couldn't hide her guilt from her face. Jealousy stirred within him but he tried to keep it down.

"I'm sorry, Yuu," Miki said softly and stared at her feet for the longest time.

Yuu sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to rant out his frustration but he couldn't. He wanted to shake Miki but at the same time he just want to hug her close. Finally, he just did the only thing he could do. He walked on with her.

"We might as well enjoy the view," Yuu walked and could hear Miki walking silently behind him.

-----------------------

Their trip to Hokkaido finally ended. Right now, they were at the airport about to board the plane that would take them back home. Roku and Arimi were there to wave them goodbye. Arimi seemed to have eyes only for Ginta, but Yuu knew it was all an act for Miki's benefit to get her upset again. However, Miki just smiled and waved back.

Roku was being himself, an idiot. He must be pleased to know that Ginta will be gone and he could now have Arimi to himself. What he should have realised was Arimi will never be interested in him. Not by a long shot.

Miki and Meiko sat together while Yuu sat a few rows down from them. Ginta on the other hand sat in the same row as Miki. Yuu felt he was bested by Ginta. Just when he thought he was getting closer to Miki, Ginta was even closer. He couldn't pretend it didn't hurt.

Perhaps it was time to let go and let those two be together. He could hide his feelings for Miki and just be her brother. This trip only made him realise that he couldn't get near to Miki's heart if she hasn't resolve her situation with Ginta.

As much as it pains him to admit, he was going to support Miki's decision even if it means never owning Miki's heart. Yuu clenched his fists and tried not to feel the dull ache that was suddenly beating in his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Unexpected Love

Chapter 19

Yuu was just coming down to the living room when he heard Miki's mum call out, "Miki, I know you're awake! You can't stay in bed forever! Come on down!"

Everybody except for Miki was up and about, preparing breakfast. Apparently, their parents had decided to start the day with a barbeque party to celebrate their return from the school trip.

Yuu looked at the clock hanging on the wall and noted that it was late morning. Miki should have been up and ready for breakfast by now. It was either Miki was pretty tired from yesterday's school trip or Miki was still feeling upset over Ginta's date with Arimi.

Either reason, Yuu decided to go back up to wake Miki up himself. Reaching Miki's bedroom door, Yuu knocked on the door. "Don't be such a sleepy-head, Miki. Everybody's hungry and waiting for you!"

Yuu heard rustling noises coming from inside. Miki was awake but she wasn't responding to his call. After a few seconds, Yuu banged on the door, "If you don't wake up, Miki, I'm going to go in there and spank you until you do!"

Yuu heard a gasp followed by Miki responding immediately to his threat,"Alright, alright, I'm up!" and then there were more rustling noises as Miki rushed to get up from bed. Yuu grinned and then turned around to head back downstairs.

Yuu was helping their parents set up the dishes when Miki arrived outside their back yard. "Wow! What's going on here!" Miki exclaimed.

Miki's mother walked over to place a bowl of salad on the table, "It's a barbeque party, dear."

Miki's dad added,"Your mother and Chiyako have worked very hard all morning preparing the stuff for barbequeing."

Miki looked skeptical at her mother and murmured under her breath,"Really? Or was it just Chiyako that did all the work?"

"Come now, Miki. Don't be mean to your mother. At least she did make the salad." Yuu's father winked at her mum. Her mum blushed.

Yuu watched Miki who looked uncomfortable at the intimate act. After a while, Miki looked up at him as if sensing his stare from across the yard. Yuu wanted to smile at her as a greeting but she turned away, not meeting his eyes before he could begin to smile.

"Alright everyone, grab a cup of drink and let's make a toast." Chiyako passed around the drinks. "Ready? Cheers to Miki and Yuu! Welcome back home!" Everybody lifted their cups and then drank. Once they had finished, they proceeded to the food and started barbequeing. The food was great and everybody was having a good time talking and laughing as they ate.

Yuu walked up to Miki, "Isn't this great, Miki?" Yuu smiled pleasantly at Miki, wanting to strike up a conversation with her while their parents were busy talking among themselves.

Looking hesitant, Miki replied,"Er, yeah!" But Miki didn't elaborate. After an awkward moment, Miki moved away, pretending to fill up her plate when it was still half full.

Yuu frowned at this. Miki was hiding something. Not only that, she was avoiding him for some reason and it bothered him a little.

Miki's mum suddenly spoke up,"Tell us about the trip, you kids. When you came back you were so tired you just handed us the gifts you brought back and headed straight to bed. We hadn't a chance to hear anything from you about the trip."

"Did you guys go up the Hakodote mountain?" Miki's dad asked.

Miki instantly cheered up,"Yeah, the night view up there was great!"

"Such fond memories...," Miki's dad sighed wistfully as if in remembarance.

"Have you been there before?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, I have, when I was your age too."

"Oh? Did you go alone?"

"No, I went with three other hippies back then,"he grinned but wouldn't elaborate further.

After a while, Yuu noticed Miki was drifting away from the conversation again. A worried frown appeared on her face and she was noticeably eating alone.

Miki's mum suddenly piped up,"Miki, what are you doing over there? Come on over and join us," Everybody turned to Miki and urged her along.

Miki just nodded but continued to remain where she was. Miki might not have noticed but Yuu saw their parents looking at each other at Miki's silent behavior.

Somebody's throat cleared and after a brief pause again, Yuu's father suggested,"It's a beautiful day today. Why don't all of us take a walk together to the park?" Everybody readily agreed and looked at Miki for a response.

Miki looked up, suddenly tensed. As if she couldn't remain silent any longer, she burst out,"There's no way I'm going to go!"

"What's wrong, Miki?" Yuu's mum asked worriedly.

"What happens if we bump into my friends?" Miki was getting agitated. "What happens if they see us? They don't know about our family yet!" Now Miki's face looked red with suppressed anger.

Miki's dad asked,"How come, Miki?"

"Because people will think we are strange! Imagine what they will think when they know that both our parents have divorced, swap partners and then remarry! What's even wierder is that their kids are living together!" Miki huffed out the last sentence. Suddenly, she got all teary when everybody just stared at her silently,"It's just all a bad idea, okay!" with that, she turned to run out the back gate and onto the streets.

A stunned silence filled the air as everybody watched Miki's departing figure. Yuu was at a loss as to what to do. He couldn't understand what brought it on. He wanted to follow her to calm her down but he didn't know what to say to her.

After a while, the silence was broken by sounds of plates being cleared. Yuu moved to help but his mum held up a hand to forestall him,"It's alright, Yuu. Why don't you go on up. We'll handle this." a tired look appeared on her face. Miki's outburst had dampened everybody's mood.

With a silent nod, Yuu headed to his room.

------------

It was nearing dinner time when Yuu decided to go downstairs. But before he reached the living room, he heard his parents whispering.

What was odd about these whispering was Miki's parents were also whispering along. Before he could wonder about it, he heard the front door open and then Miki walked in, announcing her arrival.

Miki looked as if she had a good cry. Yuu wanted to ask her how she was doing when suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the living room. What followed after that was an angry shout and then what sounded like quarreling from their parents.

Alarmed at the sudden chaos, Miki and Yuu rushed to see what happened. When they arrived at the scene, everybody was standing apart from each other, looking tensed. In the middle was a broken flower pot.

Miki looked at Yuu for an explanation, which in turn he shrugged, just as puzzled as her.

Suddenly, Miki's mum spoke up,"It's nothing, Miki. The flower pot just fell and broke. Why don't you kids go up to your rooms," and then she began to clean up the mess, not looking up. The rest of their parents remained silent.

Miki and Yuu looked at each other. It was clear that something bad had happened. They wanted to ask but it seemed like a bad time and so they wordlessly headed up to their rooms.

Dinner was late that night and everybody ate in silence. A strange scene enfolded whereby their parents would talk politely and only when necessary, not really looking at each other. Before this, they would have laughed and touch each other affectionately but now it seemed as if they couldn't stand to be in the same room together.

The next day at school, Yuu and Miki sat together during lunch break to ponder over the incident that happened.

"I think some sort of quarrel over something huge had started," Yuu concluded.

Miki nodded. "Do you know what they were quarreling about?"

Yuu shook his head,"All I know is that when I came down I heard some sort of whispering going on in the living room and then you came back. The next thing I heard was that flower pot crashing onto the floor. What followed after that...well, you know what happened."

"Hmm...,"Miki frowned and looked down at her hands.

Yuu looked at Miki. At least she wasn't thinking about the barbeque party incident. That seemed to have passed and long forgotten. But now they had this to deal with.

"Don't worry about it too much, Miki. I'm sure this quarrel between our parents will blow over. We don't even know what started it anyway," Yuu smiled reassuringly at Miki.

Miki blinked at Yuu but after a while Miki smiled hesitantly,"I guess."

"Well, we'd better head back to class. Recess is almost over," Yuu moved to stand up and waited for Miki to do the same.

With a nod, Miki gathered up her stuff and joined Yuu.

---------------------

Everything seemed fine when they reached home. Yuu heard Miki breathe a sigh of relief that no quarrel was heard from any part of the house. After putting their school shoes aside, they both headed up to bathe.

Yuu was in his room relaxing after his bath when suddenly another crash happened downstairs. Angry shouts followed after that.

With a sickening feeling, Yuu rushed to open his door to head downstairs. He was met with Miki who also came out of her bedroom with a panic look on her face. With a tensed nod, Yuu went down with Miki to investigate the crash.

"I can't take this anymore!" Yuu heard Miki's mum shout as they neared the living room.

What they encountered was not much different from yesterday's drama except that now they seem to be talking more openly in front of them.

"I should have known that this would never work out," Yuu's father moved over to his mum while Miki's parents stood together on the other side of the room.

"That's right. In that case, we had better separate now before it's too late."

Huh? What's going on? Yuu frowned.

"Yes, we should live separately too,"Yuu's father added, but it sounded a little odd to Yuu.

Suddenly Miki rushed forward, "What are you talking about? Why are you guys talking about living separately now?" she demanded.

Miki's dad apologised,"I'm sorry, Miki. You objected from the start but we went ahead with the divorce anyway and remarried and now it has hurt everybody in the end."

Miki was looking very puzzled and none too calm at this statement.

"At least we're not officially married yet."

Yuu was getting the feeling of dread again when suddenly his dad spoke up,"Yes, we should end this and never see each other again." Yuu frowned suspiciously at his father. This time, he was sure of what he heard. His father was being overly dramatic, which was unlike him.

And then he saw his father's eyes turn to look at him and then just as suddenly move away. A telling flush appeared on his neck, which confirmed Yuu's suspicions. It was all a farce!

Yuu was unamused and a little angry but the feeling of dread had dissapeared only to be replaced by a sense of relief that he wouldn't have to move out, away from Miki.

Yuu turned to Miki, to see if she knew it was all a play. But Miki was still looking upset and clearly believing what was enfolding before her. Yuu decided to play along to see how far they'd go and to know what was their agenda, "Will I need to change school?" Yuu asked.

Yuu's mum answered," It would be for the best, Yuu."

"That's just too bad. And I was just beginning to adjust to the school here," Yuu folded his arms and pretended to frown at the turn of events.

"We had better start packing," Yuu's father spoke hurriedly.

"Wait!" Miki burst out. "You're giving up already? Aren't you even going to think it over? You won't regret your decision?"

"What's wrong, Miki?" Miki's father spoke up. "Weren't you against this from the beginning?"

So this is why they were acting. Yuu frowned. They wanted to find out what Miki really thought about their strange family situation. Yesterday they must have been really busy planning it out. It's probably what all the whispering was all about when he came down.

"Aren't you happy this turned out the way you want it?"

Miki's immediate response was to protest but was overcome by a look of puzzlement,"Well, that's what I wanted at first...but..."

"But...?" Miki's father prompted.

Yuu tensed at what Miki would say.

"It's definitely a family situation that has never happened before but Yuu's parents are nice people," Miki frowned at herself as if not believing what she was saying. Yuu couldn't believe it either."I thought society would not accept us, but you guys seem to be very happy anyway and seem to be doing well."

Miki looked up and a look of panic appeared on her face,"But now you guys are giving up so easily and over a matter that I don't even know about!"

"Are you saying that this family situation doesn't bother you anymore?" Yuu's mother inquired.

Miki nodded hesitantly, looking puzzled at the question.

Suddenly, Yuu's father cheered. Miki looked stunned at the sudden change of mood. Everybody seemed to have dropped their act and was now cheering together at her revelation.

"I knew this was a fake when father said those things. It seemed too unbelievable,"Yuu exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not very good at pretending, I'm afraid," Yuu's dad laughed at himself.

Yuu was still unamused. They may have gotten what they wanted out of her, but who was to know how Miki would respond to this manipulation to get her to confess her true feelings.

And he was right. Yuu looked at Miki and noticed that the truth had suddenly dawned on her and she was looking decidedly pissed at being had.

"I can't believe you guys! And I thought you were nice people!" Miki lashed out at the direction of his parents, who promptly hushed up.

"Miki..."

"I don't want to hear it! I hate all of you!" Miki suddenly burst into tears and turned to run up the stairs. The door to her bedroom slammed and with a resounding click, Miki locked herself inside.

The living room was quiet again. But instead of the silence from yesterday, it was filled with quiet guilt from both their parents. And then together as one, they rushed to go upstairs to Miki's bedroom.

Yuu followed from behind and watched as they tried to get Miki to open her door. But the door remained closed and there was a loud bawling coming from inside. Miki was crying her heart out.

"Miki, dear, open up please. We're sorry," Miki's mum urged.

"Go away! I never want to speak to you again!" came Miki's tear filled reply.

Miki's mum looked around worriedly, "Do you think we overdid it?"

Yuu had heard enough. There was no telling what Miki would do. Yesterday, Miki was already upset about being seen in public with their parents and now to be betrayed by her own family...Yuu could certainly understand why Miki would be upset.

Yuu went into his room and walked to the bedroom window. Earlier when he just moved in, he noticed that his window was just beside Miki's and it was just a short climb away. He had never thought of climbing over before but now was the perfect opportunity to get to Miki while she has her door locked.

As Yuu slid out onto the window ledge, he hoped that Miki's window wasn't locked. He proceeded to edge his way over and with a short lunge, Yuu grabbed the edge of Miki's window before his leg slipped off to place carefully on her window ledge. He tried to open her window but just his luck, she had locked it.

He peered in between the curtains and could see Miki crying on her bed. Carefully gripping the window ledge, Yuu tapped on her window to get her attention. After a whle, Miki looked up in surprise and saw him outside her window.

With a sudden gasp, she hurried over to open the window for him. With a hop, Yuu was inside her bedroom while their parents continued to call from outside her door.

"Yuu! What on earth are you doing outside my window?" Miki looked startled. And then she hurried over to look outside her window to see where he came from. "How did you climb over? You could have fallen!" Miki turned to look at him with a worried expression.

Yuu smiled gently at her, pleased that she was worried for his safety, "It's no big deal."

"No big deal!" Miki turned angrily at him.

Yuu chuckled and couldn't resist touching her tear dried face,"Well, at least you've stopped crying."

Miki flushed and touched her own face unbelievingly. Yuu's fingers continued its gentle stroke to brush away her remaining tears from her eyes. "I know you're hurt, Miki. They pretended and lied to you. But don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?"

Miki glanced up at him. Her mouth closed stubbornly. Yuu's gaze dropped to her mouth.

Without meaning to, Yuu's fingers moved to brush her lips,"You have a right to be angry, Miki. If I were you, I would be too. But you have to understand why they did it," Yuu stared intently into Miki's eyes.

Miki suddenly breathed faster. Her breath was coming out in short gasps at the touch of his fingers and his intense gaze.

"They wanted to know what you really felt about the marriage. But you have to know they didn't mean to hurt you and they are now truly sorry for it," Yuu's gaze dropped back to her mouth where his fingers remained. He could feel Miki panting over his fingers.

Suddenly, all Yuu wanted to do was bend down and kiss her where his fingers were. Initially, Yuu came in to comfort her. But that intention had turned into something more. And now, Yuu couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from her lips or from her eyes that were now gazing up at him with an amazed look.

A loud banging started at her door and the magical moment faded. Taking a deep breath, Yuu slowly pulled away from Miki and took a step back.

With a ragged breath, Yuu asked, "So, what do you say? Will you forget and forgive?" Yuu smiled and held out his hand to her, waiting for her to respond.

Miki blinked a few times as if clearing her mind over something. She looked at his hand and after a while, moved to place her hand in his.

With a gentle tug, Yuu pulled Miki over with him to open her bedroom door. Their parents didn't wonder about Yuu being in her bedroom. Their focus was on Miki and they were apologising repeatedly for their mistakes.

Yuu stood behind, watching them. But after a while, Miki turned to gaze at him with a strange look on her face. Yuu didn't know what to make of it, so he just smiled. He didn't know whether Miki would have welcomed his kiss or not but she didn't seem angry about it now.

After assuring their parents that she had forgiven them, Miki turned to go back into her bedroom. One by one, their parents walked back downstairs to clean up the second mess they made in the living room.

Yuu had gone back to his room too. After a while, he heard his mum knocking on Miki's bedroom door. Their conversation was muffled by the wall between their rooms. Suddenly, a faint tantalizing smell came into his room.

Curious about the heady smell, Yuu got up and opened the door. Miki's bedroom door was ajar. Inside, he could see his mother offering a perfume bottle to Miki as a peace offering. Yuu guessed it was one of the perfumes she got from her line of work.

Opening the cover, his mother proceeded to dab a touch of perfume onto Miki. Miki looked delighted at the scent. Yuu smiled at Miki's expression. The perfume wafted again around Yuu, wrapping him in its scent.

Somehow, the sweet perfume suited Miki. It reminded him of how Miki is pure and innocent. It made him long for her even more than he did before.

Miki turned around to thank his mum. Yuu stepped away from the door before she could see him spying on their private moment. Turning around, Yuu headed back to his room, bringing along the sweet scent that was Miki and more. 


	20. Chapter 20

Unexpected Love

Chapter 20

Yuu was just heading out when he spotted Miki in front of her own locker.

"Not having any tennis practice today, Miki?" Yuu asked.

Miki paused and turned towards Yuu at the sound of his voice "Not today. They are doing some maintenance work at the tennis courts, so, today's practice has been cancelled."

A sudden thought came to Yuu at that moment. Yuu was just going to head over to his part-time job. Today the shop he's working at is having a special sale and they could really use some extra help. After all, it's always been him and his boss alone and I'm sure his boss wouldn't mind paying the extra help.

"Hey, Miki, since there's no practice today, would you like to get into a part-time job just for today? The place I'm working at is having a sale today and we could really use your help."

"Part-time job? What's the job?" Miki inquired, seemingly interested.

"The place I'm working at is called the Junk Jungle Today. It's a clothes shop. A lot of the clothes are priced at discounted rates and we're expecting a lot of customers," Yuu paused and looked at his watch. "Oh no, we're going to be late! Come on, let's just go now. You can decide on the way," with that Yuu grabbed Miki's hand and tugged her along.

"W-wait! My locker isn't locked yet!" Miki exclaimed.

Later at the shop, Miki was smiling and greeting the customers in a blue apron like a pro. "Good afternoon! May I help you find something suitable for you?"

A customer smiled at Miki's attentiveness, "Yes, I would like a shirt with checkers, please."

"Oh, we have quite a few just right over here. Right this way, if you please," Miki gestured and lead the way for the customer.

Yuu had been watching Miki from a distance and he was impressed by Miki's skills at selling. "She's a natural, isn't she, boss?" Yuu looked over to his boss who was also watching Miki work.

"She sure is…," a dreamy response came back at Yuu and he felt a little annoyed at the sound of it.

"Here you go!" Miki held up a shirt in front of the customer. Later, Miki walked over to them.

"Hey, Miki, thanks for helping out here. If I didn't know from Yuu that this is your first part-time job, I would think that you have had work experience before," Yuu's boss smiled at Miki.

"You think so?" Miki laughed, a little embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

Suddenly, a customer called out, "Yuu! What do you think of this skirt?"

All three of them turned at the sound of the voice and watched as a lady customer in a fetching skirt twirl around for Yuu to see.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Yuu just nodded his approval of the skirt while watching for Miki's reaction. He was pleased to see that Miki seemed a little bit annoyed at the display.

"Let's see…It looks good on you and it matches the jacket too," Yuu smiled charmingly at the customer.

"Really? You think so? Then I'll take it!" the customer blushed.

"Yuu! Do you have this in my size?" another lady customer called out.

"Yuu, over here!" yet another called out and another. Soon, Yuu was surrounded by women all wanting his opinion. Yuu only wanted to irk Miki a little by paying attention to the lady customer, but he didn't expect to be overwhelmed by them. Looks like his plan backfired.

"So, Miki, would you like to continue working here for me?"

When the question popped out of his boss' mouth, Yuu immediately went over to his boss, "Absolutely not!" he glared at his boss.

After being surrounded by the women just now, the thought of Miki working here and being surrounded by men…a surge of protectiveness overcame Yuu in that instant, "What if some strange guy tries to pick on Miki? No, absolutely not!" Yuu sticks out his tongue at his boss for even suggesting it.

Suddenly he heard Miki laughing behind him. Yuu turned around. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you look like a kid with your tongue sticking out like that," Miki giggled.

Yuu smiled at the sight of Miki laughing. Yuu suddenly decided to be a little mischievous. With a little dramatic air, Yuu began to groan out loud and clutch at his chest.

"Yuu?" a worried Miki looked at Yuu.

Pleased that Miki was a little worried for him, Yuu dropped the act. "I'm kidding. Well, you did say I was childish," Yuu grinned.

Miki's face began to turn red, "Yuu! Why you…" Yuu laughed at the swift change of emotions coming from Miki. It never fails to amuse him.

At that moment, the door to the shop opened with a jangle. Miki turned automatically to greet the customer.

"Wel-c…," Miki stopped suddenly. Yuu turned to find Arimi and Ginta pausing in front of them.

"Good afternoon," they both greeted Yuu and Miki.

Miki answered with a hesitant greeting of her own.

"We're on a date and I saw the sign outside the store about the sale going on here. I knew Yuu was working here but I'm surprised to see you here too," Arimi looked pointedly at Miki while clutching at Ginta's arm like a leech.

"I'm just helping out for today," Miki answered. Yuu could see that she was trying not to stare at the tight hold Arimi has on Ginta.

"Well, I'm going to look for a scarf. Ginta, why don't you help me," and with that Arimi pulls Ginta away and walked over to the nearest rack. Miki continued to stare after them.

All of a sudden there was a commotion at the entrance of the shop. "Ginta! Where are you?"

Everybody in the shop turned to see Rokutanda huffing and puffing as he searched for his prey. Yuu groaned inside. What does he want now? It would seem as if wherever there's Arimi, there's always Rokutanda not far behind.

Rokutanda spotted Ginta, and went over to him. "Ginta, you know I like Arimi since I was little. Why are you with her? You call yourself my cousin?"

Arimi looked a bit peeved at the sight of Rokutanda, "How many times do I have to tell you to just leave me alone?" she glared at him.

"Arimi…" Rokutanda looked hurt at her harsh words.

Yuu sighed. This has gone long enough. "If you want to talk to Arimi, do it outside, okay?"

Rokutanda flashed angry eyes at Yuu. "You! You were together with Arimi before but you broke up with her. What? Are you backing up Ginta now?" Rokutanda turned back to Arimi. "Why do you like them more than me, Arimi?" said Rokutanda with a pitiful look on his face.

Arimi turned her nose up at him, "Who I like is none of your business!"

Rokutanda looked hurt again, "Arimi…"

Suddenly, Yuu noticed the whispers going on around them as the drama unfolded before them. Customers were wondering what was going on and making assumptions about how it could be a lovers' quarrel. Gosh, what a mess.

Rokutanda must have noticed the whispers as well and felt embarrassed for the next thing he did was grab Ginta. "This guy over here used to wet his bed!"

A gasp went among the crowd and a few laughed. Miki and Arimi were both trying to hold back their laughter as well.

"And during elementary, he mistook a cat for a puppy!" Rokutanda was getting warmed up.

Furious at having made a fool in front of the crowd, Ginta shook Rokutanda off, "Enough! You have no business bad-mouthing about me!"

"Yes, I do!" Rokutanda glared.

"Oh, and why's that?" Ginta glared back at his cousin.

"I'm going to prove to Arimi that you're far worse than I am!"

"But you shouldn't do it by bad-mouthing me!"

"Alright, then. I challenge you, Ginta!"

"Go ahead!"

Oh brother. Yuu was getting fed up with the ensuing drama. Ginta and Rokutanda were alike, both not willing to back down and acting immature.

"This is stupid," Arimi finally spoke up. Yuu couldn't agree more. Yuu nodded.

Rokutanda's glare landed on him. "I challenge you as well, Yuu!"

Yuu was taken aback. What in the world is going on here? This was suppose to be a day filled with work and getting a chance to spend time working with Miki. How did this day turn out so screwed up? Now everybody is going to wonder what I have to do with all of this. Would Miki think that the fact that he's challenging him is because of his past connections with Arimi? He hope not.


End file.
